Chronicles of Kiela-Book 4: Brother of Lies
by Broly Kai
Summary: After years of peace without any signs of trouble, someone comes back from the dead and is looking for Kiela, but he doesn't seem to be looking for revenge like everyone thinks he Instead, he wants to be on Kiela's Can he be trusted? Or is he just playing a trick?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Hey everyone, nice to see you all again. I hope you enjoyed my previous adventures in Not Human, Into the Future, and Shadows of the Deep, but I'm not done yet. I'm willing to bet that you guys are probably wondering what my answer was to Trunks' question huh? Well, I'm happy to tell you guys that I said yes. That's right, we're married, kind of weird though but whatever. Bulma made me get all dressed up for the wedding, making me wear a white gown with a veil and stuff, she even put a stupid ribbon in my hair! She had Trunks wear a black tux with a black tie, he looked pretty funny in it if you ask me. Thankfully, it was only for one day. Trunks and I went to a resort near a really beautiful ocean for a few months before coming back to Capsule Corp.

And here's another little surprise for you guys, Trunks and I now have a beautiful 7 year old daughter named Sarai. She has black hair like me, she even has a long side bang like I used to have, but it's short and a little wild. Her eyes are pitch black and she does have a Saiyan tail, even though she has human blood running through her veins, she's mostly Saiyan. She loves to wear white and pink dresses, matching sandals, and a tiara, so she's pretty girly, but that's just who she is. She's pretty funny too, she'll bounce around you, pretending to be a fairy, and ask you silly questions.

But not everything has been so good in the last few years, Bulma passed away a few years after Sarai was born, and Chi-Chi passed away about a year after her, and who knows what happened to Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, they were probably dead as well since they were about the same age as Bulma and Chi-Chi if not older. Goku and Vegeta were still alive but they were starting to look a little older. The weird thing was that Quorrin, who was older than Vegeta and Goku, still looked like she was in her twenties. I don't get it, is she immortal or something? But that can't be because she got hurt pretty badly in the fight with Malick and she could've died. I'm planning to ask her about it the next time I see her.

I've been training with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, and Quorrin, but I've also had to take some time to take care of Sarai, trust me, being a mother was hard. I do have some exciting news though. First, Sarai already knows how to fly on her own, but I'm not teaching her how to fire energy blasts until she's older. Second, Cocoa and Luke got married almost a year after Trunks and me and have 5 year old twins, and they're planning on having another kid soon, I'm not having another kid for a while though. And third, thanks to all my training with everyone, I can finally transform into a Super Saiyan 3 whenever I want! Now I just needed to transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 without getting really angry. Also, you know what else is weird? Quorrin's way older than all of us, and she kind of acts like a mother sometimes, but she's not married. Wonder what's holding her back.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! I'm back with another story for Kiela. I'm not done with her and her story just yet, you guys are too awesome to just leave hanging from the last chapter of Shadows of the Deep. Anyways, Kiela and Trunks are married, a lot of you guys asked about that, and have a daughter named Sarai, but Chi-Chi and Bulma are dead, sad I know... There's probably gonna be a lot going on in this book of Kiela so I hope you all like it. I'll be posting another chapter for Brother of Lies later today so until then guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the seashell I found!" Sarai said excitedly as she ran up to me, her voice was high pitched and sweet.

I knelt down next to her and looked at the white, burgundy-striped shell that she held in her hand for me to see. The colors reminded me of someone, but I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and smiled at her. "That's a pretty one isn't it?" I asked her.

She cradled it in her hands and stared at it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world and nodded. "Yeah! I'm gonna keep it!" She said as she skipped towards the area we were using on the sand several yards away.

Goku, Gohan, Quorrin, Vegeta, Trunks, Cocoa, Luke, and I decided to go to the beach for the day to just have fun and hang out, Vegeta only came because he was bored... That's what he says. Cocoa and Luke had brought their twins along like I brought Sarai, their daughter Jenna, and their son Brant.

Jenna had brown, blonde-streaked hair that reached down to her shoulders with hazel eyes. She usually wears a loose, pale blue t-shirt and dark grey denim shorts that reached down to just above her knees. She also wore pale blue sandals and a light blue ribbon in her hair. Brant had the same hair and eyes as his twin sister, but his hair reached down to just below his ears. Brant usually wore a dark orange t-shirt, it's not loose or tight really, and grey denim shorts that reached down to below his knees. He also wore dark orange tennis shoes and a watch on his left wrist that had a leather strap.

I sighed slowly and stood up as I watched Sarai, she had found at least a hundred shells already and I was starting to think that a living animal was next on her list. I looked around the sandy shore, Vegeta was taking a nap in the sand underneath the shade of an umbrella, Cocoa and Luke sat on some towels in the sunlight a few feet away from him and laughing and talking. Quorrin was training offshore somewhere, no surprise, she practically lives off of training, and Goku and Gohan were off doing something somewhere, I think they said they were going fishing... Brant and Jenna were making a lopsided sandcastle next to the ocean and Sarai was skipping over to them to join them.

We were on a private beach too so there weren't any other people around. Josh wasn't here because we haven't had any contact with him in quite a while, it was like he just vanished off the face of the earth or something. We've tried looking for him, but with no luck, however, I wasn't going to give up until we found out what happened to him. I looked back at the ocean as the waves crashed onto the shore. Trunks had to leave for a business meeting at Capsule Corp about an hour ago, which happened a lot ever since he became the president of Capsule Corp, or whatever you would call the boss, a few years before Bulma passed away. But I'm not complaining, I did miss him while he was gone, but at least we had money to pay for everything.

I looked back at Cocoa and Luke, I'm sure they wouldn't mind watching Sarai for a while. "Hey Cocoa?" I asked Cocoa as I walked over to them.

Cocoa looked up at me, shading her eyes from the sunlight. "Yeah?" She replied, her hair was still reddish-brown but it had some grey strands of hair, Luke's hair was shorter and looked duller.

"Would you guys mind watching Sarai for a while? I want to fly over the ocean for a bit."

They looked at each other, then back at me. "Sure, we don't mind. As long as she doesn't get into a fight with us or our kids."

I smiled. "Don't worry, if she does, she'll get in trouble." I said as I walked towards the ocean. "Thanks guys."

They waved at me. "No problem. But don't stay out too long, it's supposed to be a full moon tonight." Luke said.

I nodded as I started to float into the air. "Don't worry, I'll be back before it comes up." I told them before flying into the distance.

The sun was still high in the sky so I had enough time to fly around and relax. To avoid Sarai or me from seeing the full moon at night, Trunks, Sarai, and me went to bed early and closed all the blinds so we wouldn't be able to see the full moon even if we stayed up really late. Yeah, we'd rather not have any giant monkeys running around and destroying everything.

I sighed slowly, smiling a little bit, and flew higher into the sky, spinning around as I did and soaking in the warm sunlight. I enjoyed the sunlight more than ever since we came back from Mykade, I still liked to see the moon at night, when it wasn't full of course, but the sun was the best of the two to me. I flew a little higher before letting myself fall towards the ocean, the wind whipping at my hair and clothes violently as I fell with my back towards the ocean. But right before I hit the water's surface, I quickly spun around and shot forward just above the ocean's surface, making the water fly up into the air behind me.

I flew right above the water's rippling surface, looking into the water as I flew over it. It was clear enough for me to see some underwater wildlife like fish, sharks, and seals as they swam underwater. I smiled to myself before looking up ahead and speeding up, the water parting around me as I flew by. Droplets falling all around me and drenching my hair and clothes pretty quickly as I flew by with a content smile on my lips and spinning around a little bit. But I lifted my eyebrow in confusion when I felt something tugging at my thoughts, something bad. I pulled up and floated above the ocean, the water settling behind me as I scanned my surroundings for something out of place, but there was nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see.

_That was weird, I thought someone was following me..._ I thought. I looked up at the orange sky, the sun was starting to set, I was out here longer than I thought, I had to hurry up and get back before the moon came out. I looked around one more time before flying back the way I came. _I'll come back tomorrow to try to find whatever was following me._ I thought again as I sped up, water flying into the air behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Trust your instincts Kiela. Here's the second chapter for Brother of Lies as promised. Someone's possibly following Kiela around while she's flying over the ocean, but who could it be? You'll find out soon, but not in the next chapter, in the next chapter, you'll find out how Quorrin's able to maintain her youth, spoiler alert: It has nothing to do with Shenron or Porunga. Until the next chapter guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ka, me, ha, me, ha!" Quorrin's clone yelled as it fired a platinum Kamehameha wave towards me from across the room.

I quickly planted my feet on the floor and formed an X with my arms in front of my upper body right before the attack slammed into me. My feet slid back a little as smoke surrounded me and I immediately dropped my block and fired a light blue energy wave at Quorrin's clone, the energy wave easily cutting through the smoke.

Quorrin and I were doing some special training today, instead of fighting our own clone, we were fighting each other's clone. And even though Quorrin's was just a mechanical clone, it was still pretty tough to beat. But Quorrin had trouble with my clone too, so it wasn't just me. What made the training harder was that we were training in some pretty hard conditions. I was training in a barren, freezing cold tundra that the room created, and Quorrin trained inside a volcano that the room created. That room of hers can create almost anything! So yeah, we were going through some tough training, Quorrin was probably used to it, but Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and I were still adjusting to it.

My energy wave crashed right into the clone, a cloud of dark smoke engulfing its body once the energy made contact. But once the smoke cleared, the clone was gone.

My eyes widened in shock. _What?_ I thought to myself.

I immediately took a fighting stance, getting ready for anything, before I heard a quiet tap behind me. I immediately spun around on my heel, my elbow behind me to elbow the clone in the side of the face and my other arm outstretched with a light blue energy ball in my open as I spun around. The energy ball smacked right into the clone's stomach after I elbowed it in the face, making the energy ball explode on contact. I quickly jumped back as a cloud of smoke engulfed the clone's body, but the clone wasn't done yet. It flew high into the air before diving straight towards me, a platinum energy ball in each hand.

I looked up at it before starting to jump out of the way, but I was too late, the energy blasts slammed into my back as I jumped, making me hit the floor on my stomach. I winced a little bit and looked back at the clone over my shoulder as it got ready to fire an energy blast at me. I clenched my teeth and managed to get my hands and knees underneath me just in time to jump out of the way, the floor behind me exploding not a second later. I jumped to my feet and scanned the area for the clone, but it was nowhere in sight. This thing might've been mechanical, but it had the same power level, moves, and techniques as Quorrin.

One of her tactics was to use your surroundings against her opponent, sometimes attacking her opponent then practically disappearing into the surroundings. And sometimes making her opponent follow her somewhere she know that she knows to confuse her opponent before ambushing them. Another tactic she used was confusing her opponent, she used this tactic on Malick once I think, she would either fly circles around you over and over again, getting you really dizzy, before she flies right up to you and attacks. Or, she uses a technique similar to the after-image technique, she makes copies of herself, they're not real but they look real enough to confuse you, to surround you with fake images. They weren't see-through and it was like they had minds of their own, and she would be somewhere with the fake images to make you start guessing which was the real one. And when you would least expect it, she would strike. Another one was to act, if you hit her with a really strong move, she just might pretend that she's down, but once you got close, she would strike. But it was hard to tell if she was acting or not sometimes. I know that's not all of her strategies, but they're pretty effective if you ask me.

I quickly turned around when I caught a glimpse of a platinum-colored light behind me to see the clone as it got ready to fire a Kamehameha at me. I clenched my fists and growled in my throat. _Oh no you don't._ I thought before getting ready to use a Kamehameha wave. "Ka, me, ha, me, ha!" I said quickly before firing a light blue energy wave towards the clone as it fired a platinum energy wave towards me. The two energy waves clashed violently before exploding into a thick cloud of smoke a second later.

"Alright, that's enough for now." The real Quorrin said as she walked into the demolished room.

The clone immediately shut down and a large, mechanical arm came down from the ceiling and snatched it up, going back into the ceiling through a hole. The room also started to change from a freezing cold wasteland to a large, metal room. I blinked a few times and straightened up, breathing heavily from the training I just went through, I guess I could use a break. I looked at Quorrin as she patiently waited for me by the door and walked towards her, my legs a little shaky. We didn't have to worry about cleaning up the room, it literally cleaned itself up after someone used it.

"That was a good training exercise. Think you're ready to try a Super Saiyan level next time?" Quorrin said as we walked into the dome-shaped house.

I chuckled softly as I sat on the couch. "I'll try it, but I don't know if I'll last long. I'm having trouble with your clone just in the normal state." I replied. Her training room also had the ability to limit your energy level, she could put the settings to keep us in our normal state, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, or even a Super Saiyan 3. She got the technology from the Altaens, but she managed to fix the problem of energy draining so it wasn't dangerous for any of us.

She laughed a little as she handed me a cup of water before sitting on the recliner. "I could tell. I can bring the energy level of the clone down a little if you want." She offered.

I looked at her with a smile and shook my head. "No thanks, it's a good challenge for me."

She shrugged. "If you say so." She said before taking a drink of her water.

I looked down at the glass of cool water in my hands, I wanted to drink it, but I wanted to ask Quorrin something first. I looked back at her. "Hey Quorrin?" I asked.

She looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah?" She replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, how old are you?"

She stared at me for a while before smiling a little. "How old am I? That's a tough one, I don't really keep track of my birthday." She looked up. "But if I had to guess, I'd say, somewhere in the seventies or eighties." She said calmly.

I stared at he with wide eyes. "You're kidding me!" I said in shock. Goku and Vegeta were younger than her and even they were starting to look a little older.

She looked at me and shook her head. "Nope, not kidding." She said as if it was no big deal before taking another drink of her water.

"But, if you're that age, why do you still look so young? Goku and Vegeta are younger than you but they're looking a little older."

She paused for a second before sighing heavily and setting her cup of water on the table in front of us. She didn't look mad though, so I didn't have to worry about that. She was pretty patient with her friends and family and it was almost like you could try to insult her, but she wouldn't even acknowledge it. Unless you were Vegeta, then you should probably run. Trust me, you do _not_ want to see her when she gets really mad. That's why I haven't tried to insult her yet I'd rather not risk it, that and she was my friend.

She looked at me for a moment before taking in a deep breath and talking. "I knew you guys would notice sooner or later, so I guess I better tell you about it." She said slowly.

I tilted my head to the side. "About what?" I asked.

She looked up. "While I was living on the planet Sangit, the people there were trying to create a way for someone to become immortal by experimenting on water. The people there were extremely intelligent, but they were still having trouble with the experiments. They got to the point where you could live forever and keep your youth at whatever age you took it, but you could still get killed if someone or something killed you.

"This was about the same time I was leaving Sangit. Someone put a bottle of that stuff in my house for some reason and just left it there on the counter, and since they were experimenting with water, it looked just like water. So I packed it up with everything else and left. I must've drank it sometime when I was in my twenties because I look the same way I did in my twenties."

I blinked in shock, trying to wrap my head around the news. "Wait a minute. You're telling me, that you're immortal?" I asked in disbelief.

She scratched the back of her head nervously. "Partly, yes."

* * *

**A/N: So that's how Quorrin maintains her youth! But she can still be killed by someone or something. In case you guys forgot what Sangit was, it was the planet Quorrin and her mother were on when Planet Vegeta exploded. And sorry for the late update today guys, I still have schoolwork do to and this was a longer chapter, I would've been faster but my little sister takes forever to do math... The next chapter's shorter so hopefully it'll be up sooner tomorrow. Until then guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked Quorrin.

Quorrin sighed slowly and looked across the room. "Because I didn't know how you'd react. And if I told Vegeta, then who knows what he would've done..." She said. She looked at me with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner though."

I stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and smiling at her a little. "It's alright I guess. We all have secrets."

She nodded. "I guess so."

I finally took a long drink from my water, drinking it pretty quickly. I licked my lips once I finished. "That was good." I said.

Quorrin laughed softly and held her hand out to me. "Would you like some more?" She asked.

I looked at her for a few seconds before shrugging and handing her the empty cup. "Sure, thanks Quorrin." She nodded and took both her and my cup into the kitchen, which reminded me of another question I've been wanting to ask her. "Can I ask you another question Quorrin?" I asked her once she came back into the room.

She handed me the cup of water and sat down. "Sure." She replied, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, I've been wondering about this for a while, and I'd like to know, why haven't you gotten married yet?"

She paused and looked up at me from her cup of water, I really hope I didn't hit a nerve or something... She sat up straight after a few seconds and set the cup of water down on the table before sighing slowly. "I want to get married and have kids, I really do, but the problem is, I'll live on for years and years in a youthful body while my husband, children, grandchildren, and all of my children will die. My little brother Goku will eventually leave this world as well, but I'll still be stuck here. It's both a blessing and a curse. I'll keep living and grow stronger and wiser to defend Earth and help others with their problems. But at the same time, I'll keep on living while everyone I love and care about die." She looked at me with sad eyes. "Promise me something Kiela. Never wish for immortality unless you have absolutely no other choice."

I swallowed as a lump formed in my throat and nodded slowly. I didn't usually get emotional about stuff, but this was different. Quorrin would have to watch everyone she cares about die while she lives on until someone or something eventually kills her. I definitely didn't want immortality now, I wasn't going to give my friends or family up for that no matter how nice people make it sound. But Quorrin didn't have a choice, she was stuck with living in this world for who knows how many years until she gets killed.

I sighed slowly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that." I said.

Quorrin shook her head. "No, I'm glad I could talk to someone about it."

I looked at her and smiled before nodding. "Alright. I don't think you want me telling the others about this do you?"

She smiled back and shook her head. "No, I'll tell them when I think they're ready."

* * *

**A/N: So, anyone want to be immortal now? I don't... Sorry for not updating yesterday, my day was packed. Luckily, this was a short chapter so I got it up pretty quickly today. Unfortunately, since it's the school year, I don't know how often I'll get to update Brother of Lies, I'll update as often as I can though. And before I forget again, Brother of Lies wouldn't be up without the help of a friend of mine on Fanfiction called Saiyan Princess Celeria. I did have some plans for this book but I didn't know how it was all gonna go, but Saiyan Princess Celeria helped me out with that a little bit. Thanks for the help Celeria! Until the next chapter guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

_It should be around here somewhere..._ I thought to myself as I flew above the ocean, scanning the area.

I had left Quorrin's a few hours ago to look for whatever was following my yesterday, but I've found nothing so far. I know it wasn't my imagination because my mind doesn't play trick on me like that. Something was following me and I was going to find out what it was no matter what. I stopped flying and floated in the air above the ocean before looking up at the cloudy sky, even though it was really overcast, I could tell it was about three in the afternoon. I was pretty sure it was gonna rain soon, but I wasn't going back to Capsule Corp until I flew over the whole area I was flying over yesterday. I didn't have to worry about the full moon tonight so I could stay out as long as I wanted without worrying about transforming into a Great Ape. I didn't have to worry about Sarai or Trunks either. Sarai was playing with Jenna and Brant at Cocoa and Luke's house, and Trunks was taking care of some business at Capsule Corp.

I looked around again, nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see. I sighed in disappointment before shooting forward again, the water splashing up high into the air behind me. I flew around for who knows how long and was about to head back until something started to tug at my thoughts like yesterday. When that happened yesterday and I stopped, whatever it was faded away, so I kept flying, trying not to look back. As I flew, the feeling got stronger and stronger and I started to hear someone flying behind me, and from what I was sensing, it wasn't a friend.

I waited a few more seconds before spinning around and throwing a light blue energy blast behind me. Someone quickly veered off to the side and out of the way, the energy blast crashed into the ocean and a huge wave of water shot up into the air once it exploded under the water's surface, before flying up high. I looked up to see who was following me to see someone I never would've guessed would be following me. Pitch black eyes and hair that reached down to the middle of his back, golden metal necklace, wristbands, and shoes with a blue orb on them. And loose white pants with a large red piece of clothing around his waist that held up by a golden metal belt.

I clenched my teeth and growled in my throat. _How is he alive again?!_ I thought. "What are you doing here Broly?!" I yelled at Broly, charging an energy blast in my open hand.

He looked at me and shook his head, putting his hands in front of him as if telling me not to attack. Unfortunately for him, I still hated him. I fired several energy blasts at him, using my Meteor Shower attack. But instead of countering, he quickly dodged them by flying off to the side before disappearing not a second later using his speed. I stopped firing my attack and looked around, my guard up, but something wasn't right, why didn't he attack back? All he did was dodge, and he wasn't even in Super Saiyan form. But now that I thought about it, he did the exact same thing back Namek all those years ago to distract me while Paragus found Trunks to use him against me and make me do whatever they wanted. But Paragus was dead, at least I hope he was, and we were all alone out here.

Two arms wrapped around me from behind and pinned my arms to my sides, preventing me from attacking and making me start to struggle. "Would you just calm down for a minute Kiela?" Broly's voice sounded my ears from behind.

I looked back at him from over my shoulder with a glare. "With you around? Not a chance!" I growled before transforming into a Super Saiyan and breaking out of his grip.

I pulled my leg up and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly backward a little bit. I flew forward a little bit from the kick before turning around and charging back at him, my fists clenched tightly at my sides as I got ready to attack. Broly saw me coming and immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan to catch my fists in his large hands as I threw punches at him. My hands looked like a child's compared to his!

"Really Kiela, calm down." He said again, looking at me dead in the eyes.

I clenched my teeth tightly. "Why should I? You tried to kill me and my friends!" I snapped before kneeing him in the chin. My attack caught him off guard and he fell back a little, letting go of my hands. He looked up at me as I got ready to use a Kamehameha several feet away and braced himself.

"Don't make me do this Kiela." He said quietly.

"Ka, me, ha, me, ha!" I fired a light blue energy wave right at him.

He powered up a little more before using an Eraser Cannon, throwing a small ball of light green energy at me that got bigger immediately after it left his hand. The two energies clashed violently and exploded in a cloud of thick smoke. I quickly flew into the cloud of dark smoke, hoping to surprise Broly once I broke through to the other side, but once I did, he wasn't there. I stopped dead in my tracks and scanned the area for him, but I didn't have to look for long, two arms wrapped around my arms from under my shoulders, keeping me from pulling my arms free and attacking again.

I glared at Broly from the corner of my eye. "You let me go right now or I swear I'll-"

"Kiela stop! I don't want to fight you!" Broly interrupted me.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Broly's back, most of you were probably expecting him to be back, and if you were, you were right. Some people asked if Broly could switch sides so here you guys go. But it's gonna be a little weird writing this book, Broly doesn't really talk that much in the movies, but that's what makes this fun! Anyways, this is a double update to make up for yesterday. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon so until then guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked over my shoulder at Broly in shock. He didn't want to fight? Was I dreaming or was he trying to trick me? He loosened his grip enough for me to break free and I flew forward a little bit before turning around to face him with a suspicious look.

"What do you mean you don't want to fight? Is this some sort of trick you're playing to get me to lower my guard?" I asked him coldly.

Broly wasn't one to be taken lightly, you should never turn your back on him or let your guard down around him, because if you do, he _will_ kill you. But something was definitely wrong, Broly _always_ wanted to fight, kill and destroy were his objectives in every battle. But it wasn't like him to not want to fight.

"Look Kiela, I know I haven't done all the right things in the past." He started.

_You haven't done anything right in the past…_ I thought, my arms crossed over my chest.

"And I want to say that I'm sorry for all that."

_Okay, something's definitely wrong here._ I thought again as I glared at him. Broly never, _ever_, apologized for anything. "Why should I trust you? You tried to kill me and my friends." I growled.

He sighed slowly, transforming back to his normal state. "I know I did, but I'm different now, I won't attack you or any of your friends."

I tsked. "I'll ask again, why should I trust you?"

He outstretched his arms as if showing me something. "I'm not attacking you right now am I?"

I glared at him, that _was_ a good point, but it wasn't good enough, I had some more questions for him. "Why were you following me then? You could've just shown yourself." I said.

"Why wouldn't I? If I just showed up right in front of you out of nowhere, you just would've attacked me."

"But I still attacked you when you were following me."

He paused for a second before scratching the back of his head. "I guess I didn't think about that at the time…" He said, laughing a little bit in embarrassment. It was really weird to see him act like this, all he's ever been was aggressive with everything.

"How are you still alive anyway? We killed you years ago."

He looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "I don't know. I remember being dead in Hell, then it was like I just woke up in a forest."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you did…" I mumbled. Someone must've wished him back or something. "Look Broly, I don't care if you say you've changed from evil to good, I'm not going to trust you no matter what you say."

Broly blinked at flew a little closer to me. "But Kiela it's true-"

"I already told you, I don't care!" I snapped at him, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence.

I quickly spun around and flew into the distance, hoping that he wouldn't follow me. I didn't care what he told me, he was my brother and I knew him like the back of my hand. And I know for a fact that he was, in no possible way, a friend. I glanced over my shoulder to see if he was following me, and sure enough, there he was, flying a few yards behind me and closing fast.

I gritted my teeth. "Stop following me!" I yelled at him before speeding up, but Broly kept following me.

I couldn't have him following me all the way home to Capsule Corp, especially with Sarai there. I came to a sudden stop, turned around, and fired a Meteor Shower attack at him. He stopped and put his arms up in front of him to block as the energy blasts smacked right into him, creating a large, thick cloud of smoke around him and blocking his view of me. I took the opportunity and immediately use Instant Transmission to disappear from floating above the ocean and reappear just outside of Capsule Corp. I stood there for a moment before leaning against the wall and looking up at the orange sky, letting everything that just happened sink in. Broly was alive again, and he wanted to switch sides. Question was, why?

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Broly's really trying to convince Kiela that he's on her side. But Kiela isn't convinced. What do you guys think? Hopefully I'll post the next chapter tomorrow**


	7. Chapter 7

Broly's still alive!?" Goku asked me in shock from across the room.

Quorrin looked at me with a lifted eyebrow from the couch. "I thought you guys beat that guy years ago."

I looked at her with my eyebrows arched downward. "We did, but he's back somehow." I told her.

"Someone could've used the Dragon Balls to wish him back." Gohan suggested.

We all looked at him. "That is possible, but we haven't seen the sky darken or any other signs that Shenron was summoned." Goku pointed out.

"Maybe someone summoned him while we were sleeping." Piccolo said.

Luckily for me, Quorrin was at Capsule Corp with Trunks after she picked up Sarai for me, so I told them about my encounter with Broly. They both managed to get Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and even Vegeta to go over to Quorrin's place to talk about it so Sarai wouldn't be woken up from her sleep. I didn't have to worry about anyone breaking into Capsule Corp or anything though, Cocoa offered to come over and watch Sarai for us until we got back. And even if someone did break in, Quorrin would pick it Cocoa's thoughts and let me know so I could use my Instant Transmission.

You know what was really funny though? Vegeta was making such a big fuss about coming over to Quorrin's place, but he shut up pretty quickly once he saw her training room and her indoor house. It probably reminded him of Planet Vegeta, since the design was based off a Saiyan house.

"Hang on, let me check something." Trunks said as he dug the Dragon Radar out of his pocket, he decided to bring it just in case. He clicked the button on the top to turn the radar on and it beeped a few times before a small blip appeared on the screen. Trunks shook his head, turning the radar off and putting it back in his pocket. "The Dragon Balls are still up and running. I don't think he came back because of someone wishing him back."

"But couldn't they have just wished him back a year or more before this one?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "But wouldn't he have just come looking for me sooner?" I asked. He just tsked and looked at the other side of the room.

"What about the Dragon Balls on Namek? Someone could've wished him back using those." Goku said.

"I doubt it, King Kai or someone would've said something." Quorrin pointed out.

Goku looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. "You know King Kai?" He asked her.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I've traveled to Other World a few times." She looked up with a lifted eyebrow. "But I don't get it. Why would someone even want to wish Broly back? From what I've heard, he's merciless and refuses to take orders from anyone."

Gohan looked at her as he leaned against the counter in front of the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest. "He is. Not even his father, Paragus, could tell him what to do with a control device." He told her.

"He couldn't control Kiela either. I guess Legendary Super Saiyans can't be controlled very easily." Goku added.

Quorrin sighed slowly. "That's true." She looked at me. "But why would he be looking for you?"

I sighed heavily and sat down on the recliner, resting my head on my hand. "I don't know. Revenge was the first thing that crossed my mind, but he didn't even try to attack me." I said.

"Well at least he hasn't found out where we live." Trunks said.

I groaned my throat quietly. _Please don't jinx it..._ I thought to myself, my eyes closed lightly.

"You guys should probably get back to Capsule Corp just in case though, you can never be too sure." Quorrin said.

Trunks and I looked at her for a second before nodding. "Good idea." I said as I stood up. I glanced at Vegeta."Are you coming with us? Or are you going to get back your own way?"

Vegeta scoffed. "I can get back on my own. I don't need your help." He growled.

I shrugged. "If you insist." I placed my middle and index finger on my forehead and looked back at Trunks from the corner of my eye. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded and once he placed a hand on my shoulder, we disappeared from the living room in Quorrin's house and reappeared in the living room in Capsule Corp. Cocoa was on the couch was TV with the volume turned down pretty low, so I guessed Sarai was asleep. "Hey Cocoa, sorry we're back so late." I said, making her jump to her feet.

She looked back at us and smiled a little, surprised to see us. "Oh, you're back." She exhaled slowly and put a hand on her chest above her heart. "Don't scare me like that though, you could've given me a heart attack!"

I smiled and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, we'll try to be more careful next time." I looked at the stairway. "How was Sarai?"

Cocoa shrugged and turned off the TV. "Fine, she went out like a light once I put her in bed. No trouble from her at all."

"Did anyone knock on the door or anything while we were gone?" Trunks asked.

Cocoa looked at him and shook her head. "No. Luke called a few times to check up on me and tell me how the kids were doing, but that was it."

Trunks nodded. "Okay, thanks Cocoa."

She gave him a thumbs up. "No problem."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug goodbye, Luke was probably wondering when she was going to get back. "Thanks for watching Sarai for us. It helps us out a lot." I told her.

She hugged me back. "That's what friends are for right?"

We pulled away and I smiled at her, nodding a bit. "Right."

She made her way towards the side door where her car was parked. "I'll see you guys later." She said as walked out the door.

"Bye Cocoa. And thanks again." Trunks said before she closed the door behind her. I sat down on the couch and sighed in relief. Trunks looked at me before sitting down next to me. "You okay?" He asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess Broly doesn't know where we live after all." I said.

He smiled back at me. "Yeah. That's one less thing we have to worry about."

After a few minutes of sitting there, the doorbell for the front door rang. "I'll get it." I said as I stood up.

Trunks sighed and stood up, stretching a little bit. "Alright, I'll go check on Sarai."

I shrugged and walked towards the front door, it was probably Vegeta at the door or something, at least I hoped it was. But why would he be ringing the doorbell? I unlocked the door and turned the knob to see, not Vegeta, but who other than my older brother Broly. He looked at me and smiled a little bit.

"Hey, I finally found you." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Huh... I guess Broly does know where they live... Kiela's not gonna be very happy in the next chapter. And how did Broly get brought back to life? You'll find out. And in case anyone's wondering how to say Sarai's name, it's like Sara but remove the uh sound at the end and replace it with an i sound. I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

I clenched my teeth and glared at Broly before stepping outside with him, slamming the door shut behind me. "What are you doing here and how did you find out where I lived!?" I demanded as I took several threatening steps towards him, making him back up.

He put his hands up defensively. "Calm down Kiela. I asked some humans if they knew where you lived and they told me you lived around here." He told me. He _asked_ some people? That's weird...

"Then why are you here? I don't want to start a battle in front of my house in the middle of a big city!" I growled.

He shook his head. "I already told you, I don't want to fight. I came here because I thought I could stay here for a while."

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment before laughing a little. "You're joking... You think I'm gonna let you inside my house, where I live, willingly for a while? I don't think so!"

"Come on Kiela please? For your own brother?"

I glared at him coldly as anger started to boil up inside me before I sweeped his feet off the ground with my foot, making him fall onto the ground, and put a light blue energy blast close to his face. "Don't you _ever_ say that again! I do_ not_ consider you as my brother anymore so don't even think that anymore, got it?" I snapped at him through clenched teeth, my other fist clenched so tightly that my fingernails dug into my skin and made my palms bleed a little.

He put his hands up defensively again. "Okay, okay, sorry I said anything." I tsked and lowered my hand so he could stand back up.

The front door of Capsule Corp opened behind me. "Is something wrong Kiela-" Trunks asked, but he stopped before he could finish his sentence for a moment. "What is he doing here!?" He asked in shock after a few seconds.

Broly looked back at Trunks. "Hey I remember you, you were that half Saiyan our father threatened to kill if Kiela didn't come with us." Broly said.

Trunks stood next to me and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Broly. "Yeah, I still have a scar where your father hit me." Broly shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Broly looked at Trunks. "I asked some humans if they knew where Kiela lived and they told me in Capsule Corp, so here I am."

"But why?"

"I thought I could live here for a while."

Trunks stared at him in disbelief like I had done. "Are you serious? You've tried to kill us in the past!"

Broly looked down apologetically, it was still really weird to see him acting like this. "I know, I'm really sorry about that." He looked back up at us. "But I'm different now, I swear I am."

I tsked. "Give us one reason why we should trust you." I growled.

"I give you my word that I won't hurt you or your friends." His word? Was he joking? I wasn't going to take his word for it!

I was about to open my mouth to protest but Trunks pulled me back to talk. I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "What?" I asked in puzzlement.

Trunks glanced at Broly for a second then looked back at me. "I think we should let him stay here for a little bit." He told me, keeping his voice down.

I stared at him in disbelief, what did he just say? "Are you insane!? This is Broly we're talking about! We can't have him inside Capsule Corp with Sarai, who knows what'll happen? And what about Vegeta? He's not a very big fan of Broly's."

Trunks nodded slowly." I know all that, but he already knows where we live, he'll just keep coming back."

I growled in my throat. As much as I hated it, Trunks was right, Broly just keep coming back until we let him stay or something. I tsked and looked away. "Fine." I looked back at Trunks with a glare. "But if anything happens, I _will_ kill you." I threatened, and I wasn't kidding.

Trunks put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay, I get it. We'll put him in one of the rooms on the other side of Capsule Corp on the first floor okay?"

I growled in my throat quietly again. "Fine..." I growled before up to Broly. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind me. "Come on, we need to have a talk." I said before flying into the night sky. Broly looked at me with a puzzled expression but still followed me. I led him to a large grass field far away from any cities and landed on a small hill, Broly landing a few feet behind me. I turned around to face him with a glare and crossed my arms over my chest. "Alright look, if you're going to be staying with us for a while, then I want some answers."

He tilted his head to side and lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. How did you find Earth?"

He shrugged. "I didn't, I came back to life on Earth."

_Maybe I should've brought Quorrin with me, then we could tell if he was lying or not..._ I thought to myself. "Okay, how were you brought back?"

He shrugged again. "No clue."

I gritted my teeth, he better know the answers to the next questions or he was going back to Hell. "At least answer this one, how long have you been alive, where were you before you found me, and how did you find me?"

He tilted his head to the side again. "But that's three questions."

I glared at him again. "Answer them if you know what's good for you." I growled, getting impatient.

He lifted an eyebrow. "You've gotten more irritated since I last saw you."

_I wonder why..._ I thought. "Just answer the stupid questions and stop stalling." I told him through clenched teeth.

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." He looked up. "Um, I think I've been alive for almost a week and I was brought back in a forest on a small island in the middle of an ocean. I felt your energy signature a few days after I was brought back so I followed it and found you. But I didn't want to show myself to you yet, I was going to the following day, but you attacked me."

_At least he gave actual answers to those questions._ I thought again.

He looked back at me with a lifted eyebrow. "By the way, why do you live with a half Saiyan?"

I growled in my throat. "He has a name! And who cares if he's a half Saiyan!?" I snapped.

He put his hands up defensively again. "Okay sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

_Then you shouldn't have come back to life..._

He looked around. "That reminds me, how's Kakarot doing?" He asked calmly.

I stared at him in shock. Why would he be asking about Goku? He hated Goku! And he didn't even scream or show any signs of getting angry when he said Goku's Saiyan name like he used to do. I sighed slowly. "Look Broly, I'm gonna make this very clear okay? If you hurt Goku, or anyone else, I will tear you into so many pieces that not even Shenron will be able to put you back together! Got it?" I threatened Broly.

He looked down at me with wide eyes. "I'm guessing this Shenron is some magical creature that can bring people back to life." He said slowly, guessing about Shenron from what I just said.

"You bet he is, but if you do anything to make me think you'll hurt any of my friends, he won't be able to bring you back."

He blinked a few times before nodding slowly. "Okay, I get it."

I scoffed. "Good."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Kiela is not happy with Broly at all... Can't blame her though, after all he ****_did_**** try to kill them back in Into the Future, and Not Human, but Goku and the others, except for Trunks, don't know about that. Something strange happens in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to know what it is. Until then guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

I looked out the window at the half-full moon that was high in the night sky. It had been at least a week since Broly started to live in Capsule Corp with Trunks, Sarai, Vegeta, and me and he's shown no signs of causing any trouble, but that doesn't mean I'm about to let my guard down while he's here. I kind of felt like I was fighting against Quorrin's clone again, I didn't know if he was acting to get us to think that he wasn't a threat, or if he really was different from we last fought. I sighed slowly, if he was acting, then he was really good. I blinked and looked up at the ceiling, laying on my back.

When Broly and I got back to Capsule Corp after I had talked to him, Vegeta had just landed in front of Capsule Corp. I had to stop him from attacking Broly at first, never thought I'd keep Vegeta from attacking Broly, and Broly told him the same thing he told me, but Vegeta didn't buy it. We eventually ran into everyone else, Piccolo, Quorrin, Goku, and Gohan, but Broly still didn't attack any of them, he didn't even glare at Goku! He told everyone the exact thing he told Vegeta and me, but no one bought it, not even Quorrin, and she confirmed that he was telling the truth. But after that, she told me that something didn't feel right about him.

And you guys remember Tuubahan right? The Saiyan that helped Quorrin rescue that farmer's daughter from that hurricane a few years ago. We met him again at Quorrin's when Broly followed me over there, but he didn't really know what was up with Broly. So yeah. I'm still worried about Sarai though, Broly hasn't been mean, or even rough with her at all, he's actually _friendly_ to her. And that's extremely weird to see him like that, but I still don't like it.

Luckily, I've been able to take most of my anger out while training with Quorrin. Turns out, this was just what I needed to get me worked up enough to take down Quorrin's clone in normal state, I'm gonna take it on in the Super Saiyan level next time. Broly hasn't trained in her training room yet though, I actually wish he was using it with me so I could kick his butt then say it was just for training. That would really help get the anger out.

I looked at Trunks on his side of the bed, he was already asleep, so was Sarai and Vegeta, and hopefully Broly was asleep too, but I couldn't sleep, I haven't been able to sleep for a while though. I sighed and rolled onto my side, closing my eyes, it would probably be a good idea to try to get some sleep. And after a few minutes of keeping my eyes closed and letting my mind wander, I finally fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep, it felt like only a few minutes, but as I was sleeping, someone's arm wrapped around my waist and jerked me off the bed, immediately waking me up. Whoever had their arm wrapped around me was holding me up so my feet were just above the ground and my left arm was pinned to my side, whoever was holding me up also had a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream or anything. I shook my head, trying to get their hand off my mouth, and tried to see who was holding me from the corner of my eye as I made muffled noises from under their hand, but all I saw was darkness. Whoever was holding me up took his hand off my mouth for a split second before slapping it back on over my nose and mouth, a small piece of cloth in his hand now.

I grabbed their lower arm and tried to pull their hand off my face, but as I breathed through the cloth, a sickly sweet scent filled my nose and mouth. My vision started to grow fuzzy and my strength started to fade as my senses started to go numb. My body eventually went limp and my eyelids grew heavy, my right arm falling limply to my side. The last thing I saw was Trunks as he slept on the bed, not aware of what was happening, before darkness took over.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't good... Kiela's getting kidnapped, ****_again_****. But this isn't gonna be like in Shadows of the Deep, trust me, I think you guys will be a little surprised at what happens. There's gonna be at least two new characters, and at least seven characters that you should be familiar with. And who took Kiela? If you're thinking Broly, you'll see in the next chapter. Anyways, sorry for the late update, I've been busy. I won't be able to do double updates very often anymore because of school but I'll try to do one whenever I can. And before I forget, today's the 12th anniversary of 9/11. Yeah... I wanted to see the twin towers one day, but I guess not. Anyways, I'll post the next chapter soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Kiela? Kiela wake up." Quorrin's voice echoed in my ears as someone shook my shoulder a little. I opened my eyes a little and blinked several times before looking up at her. Quorrin knelt next to me as I laid on the floor on my side.

I sat up and looked at her with a confused expression. "Where are we?" I asked as I looked around.

The room was huge and it looked like it was made of some kind of white metal and it was shaped like a dome, but Vegeta, Goku, Quorrin, Tuubahan, Broly, and I were the only ones inside the room. Broly, Goku, and Tuubahan were unconscious on the floor, Vegeta stood on one side of the room and Quorrin and I were on the other side of the room.

Quorrin looked around. "I don't know. Someone woke me up last night by grabbing me and putting a piece of cloth up to my face to make me breathe the scent in to make me black out. Then I woke up in this room." She told me.

I looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. "The same thing happened to me."

She looked back at me with a puzzled expression. "That's strange. I wonder why we're all here."

My first thought was Broly was behind this, but he was knocked out in the room like the others, so it couldn't have been him. "Where are Trunks and Gohan?"

Quorrin shrugged. "Probably still sleeping."

I stood up on shaky legs. "Well let's break out of this place and kick their butts for not waking up." I said as I placed an open hand in front of me and began charging a light blue energy blast, the metal looked weak enough for me to blast through.

But before I could fire it, Quorrin jumped right in front of me. "Don't Kiela!" She said urgently.

I looked at her in puzzlement as I lowered my hand to my side, the energy ball disappearing. "Why not?" I asked her.

She placed a hand on the metal wall. "We're in space, if you blast through then we'll all be sucked out into cold space." She looked back at me. "Whoever's driving this thing doesn't want us back on Earth with our friends and family for some reason."

Goku started to groan a little as he started to wake up after she finished talking. "What happened?" He asked groggily as he sat up, scratching the side of his head.

Quorrin and I looked at him, then at each other and shrugged before making our way towards him. "You okay?" Quorrin asked him as she knelt next to him.

He looked at her, his eyebrow lifted up slightly. "I think so..." He replied.

"What do you remember?" I asked, standing next to him.

He looked up at me. "Well, I was asleep, then someone grabbed me and put something up to my face, then I woke up in here." He told me.

"The same thing happened to me." Vegeta said as he walked over to us, his arms crossed over his chest. "I couldn't talk or make a move against whoever grabbed me at all once they put that cloth on my face. Whoever took us relies on cowardly tactics." He said gruffly as he stood behind me, the opposite side of where Quorrin was.

"Can someone please tell me what happened? Cause I was having a pretty awesome dream until someone woke me up!" Tuubahan's tired voice echoed in the room behind Vegeta.

"Yes, what happened? I don't remember falling asleep in a place like this." Broly's voice followed Tuubahan's.

Everyone looked at Tuubahan and Broly who were next to the wall behind Vegeta. Broly was standing on shaky legs and looking around the room with a confused expression, scratching the side of his head in puzzlement. I've never seen his legs shake or him looking so confused before, so it was weird to see him like this. Tuubahan, who was next to Broly, was starting to stand up, the same confused expression on his face.

"Let me guess, you guys were woken up when someone grabbed you and put something over your mouth and nose to knock you out then you woke up here?" I asked them, I already knew the answer, but I didn't want them to tell us the exact same thing again.

Tuubahan looked at me with a lifted eyebrow as if it was magical that I knew what happened. "That's exactly what happened... How'd you know?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Lucky guess..." I mumbled under my breath.

"The same thing happened to you?" Broly asked us.

"Yeah, but Trunks and Gohan aren't here." Goku said as he stood up.

I looked at him. "Yeah, why would whoever's taking us take us but not them?" I asked.

Quorrin lifted an eyebrow as if listening to someone, and she probably was, she told me about Bardock, before looking at each of us in turn with a curious expression. "Maybe..." She said quietly to herself. "If Broly, Goku, Vegeta, Tuubahan, Kiela, and I are the only here, and Trunks and Gohan were left back on Earth..." She said quietly, her voice trailing off. She paused for a moment before blinking a few times and looking up at us. "I think I got it." She said as she stood up.

"What?" Goku asked her with a lifted eyebrow.

She looked at him. "I think I know why Gohan and Trunks aren't here, and why we're the only ones in the room."

"Because we're stronger than them?" Vegeta said gruffly.

Quorrin glared at him. "No you idiot." She replied coldly before looking back at the rest of us. "What are Broly, Goku, Vegeta, Tuubahan, Kiela, and I?"

"Saiyans." Broly said slowly.

"Full-blooded Saiyans to be exact, and what are Gohan and Trunks?"

"Half-blooded Saiyans." I said, I think I knew what she was getting at.

She nodded. "Exactly. And how many full-blooded Saiyans are left?"

"Six." Tuubahan answered.

"And who are those six?"

"Everyone in this room." Goku said in shock.

Quorrin nodded and I bit my lip a little. Whoever took us was targeting the last full-blooded Saiyans alive for some reason. I had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: Huh... Well that answers that question. Now we just need to know who took them and why, still think Broly did it? You'll find out soon. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I've been busy with school, but hopefully I'll get a second chapter posted today. And that reminds me, if you didn't see my post on Facebook, then I have something awesome to tell you guys. Akria Toriyama, if you don't know who he is then he's the creator of Dragon Ball Z, is talking about making a 4th Broly movie. A ****_4th_**** Broly movie. How awesome is that!? He's saying that if he does then Vegeta might be able to ascend to a Super Saiyan 3 and Broly would be able to ascend to Legendary Super Saiyan 3. But that's just something I heard, I'll let you know if I hear anything else. Until the next chapter guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Gohan? Gohan are you there?" Trunks yelled at the door as he knocked on it loudly. _"You better not be gone too."_ He thought to himself.

When he woke up this morning, Kiela was gone. He guessed she was already up and making breakfast or something like she always did in the morning, but she wasn't anywhere in Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Broly were gone too, he called Quorrin to see if they were training with her, but there was no answer. Sarai was still in her room so he called Cocoa and Luke to ask them if they could watch Sarai, luckily they were still home and came over with their kids. Trunks had flown straight for Mount Paos to see if Goku and Gohan were still there, not finding any signs of Broly, Vegeta, or Kiela.

The door opened and Gohan looked at Trunks with an urgent look. "Trunks, I'm glad you're here. My dad's missing." Gohan told him.

Trunks looked at him in shock. "Goku too? Kiela, Broly, and my father are missing too."

"Are they at Quorrin's?"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know. I tried calling her but there was no answer."

"Come on, let's see if she's home." Gohan said as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Trunks nodded. "Alright."

They quickly flew into the blue sky and towards Quorrin's place, hoping that she was still there, Tuubahan was training with her all night so hopefully they were both there. They landed next to the large factory-like building where Quorrin lived and Gohan pressed his hand against the side to open the door before they hurried inside. They looked through the whole building, but Quorrin and Tuubahan were nowhere.

"Any luck?" Gohan asked Trunks as they met back up in the large front room.

Trunks shook his head. "No, I couldn't find them." He replied.

Gohan looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "What's on your back?"

Trunks lifted an eyebrow before looking his shoulder, an iron hilt with dark red wrappings around it poked out of a dark grey sheath. He pulled the sheath off his back, slipping a dark red strap over his head and left arm and held the sheath in his hands. "It's a sword I found in one of the rooms." He told Gohan as he gripped the hilt and slid the sword out of the sheath. The sword's black blade glinted in the dim lighting as Trunks held it up.

"I never knew Quorrin had a sword." Gohan said as he looked at the sharp, double-edged blade.

"Neither did I. At least not until I found it leaning against the wall in one of the rooms." Trunks said as he slid the sword back into its sheath and putting it back on his back. "I think I'll hold onto it for a while, we might need to use it for something."

Gohan looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Not really, but it might be useful when we look for Kiela and the others. Besides, I'm gonna give it back to Quorrin when we find them." Trunks said as he shifted the sheath's strap around a little. "I still have the ship we used to travel to Mykade back at Capsule Corp. I can't sense Kiela's or the other's energy on Earth so my next guess would be that they're somewhere in space for some reason."

Gohan tilted his head to the side. "Do you know where they might be?"

Trunks sighed slowly. "No... But I'm sure we'll find them."

Gohan sighed slowly, smiling slightly. "If you say so." He looked back at Trunks. "Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: So Quorrin has a sword huh? Cool. Wonder how strong it is. Luckily this was a shorter chapter so I could post this second chapter as a double update. The next chapter will have a new character, and she's a little... strange, I guess you could say. I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

"How long have we been in this thing?" I asked in boredom as I sat against the metal wall.

"A few hours maybe?" Goku replied, sitting a few feet away from me and leaning against the wall.

We've been trapped in this big metal dome for what felt like forever with no idea where we were going. Goku, Quorrin, and I have already tried to use our Instant Transmission technique several times, but the technique wouldn't work for some reason. We still had all our strength so something wasn't draining all our energy away, but we couldn't use any techniques that would allow us to escape from the room. And Quorrin's mind reading technique also stopped working so we had no idea what was going on outside the room.

Goku and I sat against one of the walls, my legs were crossed and my elbow rested on one of my legs, my chin rested on my hand, and Goku sat with his legs outstretched and his hands behind his head. Vegeta stood on the other side of the room and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Tuubahan was also sitting in front of another wall, leaning against it with his knees tucked in and his head rested on his arms that were on his knees as he slept. He kind of reminded me of Luke, in a way. Broly sat a few feet away from Tuubahan and leaning his back against the wall with one leg bent upward and the other outstretched, one of his arms resting on top on his bent leg as he watched everyone else, a bored look on his face. And Quorrin stood next to the wall on the opposite side of the room of Vegeta with her eyes closed and head bent down a little, she wasn't asleep though, I think she was trying to make that mind reading technique of hers work again or something. That, or she was having a conversation with her father Bardock, I doubted she needed her mind reading technique to speak to him.

Goku looked up with a lifted eyebrow. "I'm hungry." He said.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, lifting my head off my hand and letting my hand fall onto my lap. "Well that's not good..." I said quietly.

I was starting to get hungry too, and I was willing to bet that everyone else was also getting hungry. We haven't had anything to eat or drink ever since we woke up in this room, so we were starting to get hungry. And trust me, a room full of hungry Saiyans that need a lot of energy is not good, especially if there's no food or water around.

I sighed and looked up. "I'm getting a little hungry too..." I said.

"Me too." Quorrin said, turning to the side to look at me.

"As am I." Broly said.

"Food..." Tuubahan mumbled in his sleep.

Vegeta growled in his throat and took a few steps forward, looking up at the high ceiling. "I know you can hear me so listen up you coward! You let us go right now or I will blast a hole in this little ship of yours and you'll lose the last full-blooded Saiyans!" He threatened. And knowing Vegeta, he probably wasn't kidding.

A wicked, female laugh echoed in the room, it sounded like it came from everywhere. "Then by all means do it. I don't really care if you Saiyans die, it'll just make my job easier." A female voice echoed in the room after the laugh faded away. The voice was a little deep, smooth, and filled with malice.

I immediately shot up to my feet and looked around, everyone else doing the same, except for Tuubahan who was still asleep. "What do you mean it'll make you job easier?" I asked.

The chuckle sounded again. "You Saiyans are such a stupid, insignificant race that does nothing but take up space. I mean that it'll make my job easier because my job is to kill all six of you. And once that is done, there will be no more full-blooded Saiyans to repopulate the universe of their filth."

"Show yourself like a warrior and tell us who you are!" Quorrin demanded.

"Why should I? After all, you are _my_ prisoners."

"If you don't tell us who you are and where you're taking us, so help me I will find you and I will tear you limb from limb!" Quorrin threatened. Wow... I'd hate to be on her bad side.

There was a moment of silence before a slow sigh echoed in the room. "Well when you put it like that, fine. You Saiyans may not be all that smart, but you're strong enough to back your threats up." A large, virtual screen appeared on one of the walls and a woman with pale skin and light green, curly hair that reached down to her shoulders appeared on the screen. Her eyes were greenish yellow and she wore a dark green and dark red kimono, she also wore a long dark green skirt, with white flowers on the sleeves and skirt. A dark red necklace with a light green gem hung from around her neck. "My name is Blythe, and you six are coming to my beautiful planet because I have something special planned for all of you." Blythe said, a wicked smile on her red lips.

"And just what do you have planned for us witch?" Vegeta growled.

Blythe chuckled in amusement for some reason. "Oh you'll see my prince. But for now, you all should probably eat something, it's going to be quite a while before you reach Erana."

I lifted an eyebrow and opened my mouth to say something, but Goku beat me to it. "Erana? What's that supposed to be?" He asked.

Blythe shook her head and clicked her tongue in disappointment, her green curls bouncing back and forth. "You Saiyans don't know anything do you?"

_I know a coward I'm going to kill when I see one..._ I thought to myself as I glared at Blythe, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Erana is only the most beautiful planet in the cosmos. Plants are everywhere and there are no signs of civilization anywhere except for where you six are going to be held."

"Tree hugger..." I heard Broly mumble under his breath.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. _Maybe Broly could level the place when we get there, see how she likes her precious planet then. _I thought again.

"Now then, eat and keep your strength up or you won't last long on Erana with what I have planned for you." Blythe said before the screen disappeared from the wall as fast as it appeared.

I tsked. _Eat what? Each other? There's nothing to eat in this room._ I thought.

"Hey guys? When did this table get here?" Goku asked from behind us. We all looked back at him to see him staring hungrily at a long table full of food.

"Is that stuff edible? Or is it filled with poison?" I asked as we walked up to the table of food. My stomach growled as I looked at the food, but I wasn't too sure about this. I mean, the person who gave us this food wants to kill all of us.

"It looks okay." Quorrin said as she examined the food suspiciously, I could tell she was hungry too. If this was one of Blythe's tricks to poison the food and keep it out for us to see it but not eat it without possibly dying, then I was going to make sure she had an even more slow, painful death than what I was planning.

The ship bounced a little bit, which happened occasionally, and we heard Tuubahan start to wake up. "Huh? What happened?" He asked after finally waking up.

We all looked back at him. "Nice of you to finally wake up." Quorrin said.

He looked up at her and opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw the table full of food. "Food!" He exclaimed happily before he ran up to the table and started shoving as much food into his mouth as he could.

The rest of us looked at him with blank expressions. "Should we tell him?" I asked.

"No, I think we should let him eat it to see if it's poisoned or not." Vegeta said.

I looked at him. "Well that's nice." I said.

He glared at me. "Would you like to taste it for us instead?" He asked gruffly.

I looked at him for a moment before growling quietly in my throat and looking away, it wasn't worth it to argue with him. After a few minutes or so of eating, Tuubahan was still alive and well, so we all dug in. I still didn't like this one bit, but whatever that Blythe was planning for us, I wanted to be ready.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess we know who took them and why. Not a good reason though. There will be some action soon, so you won't have to keep waiting around for some fighting much longer. Sorry for not updating yesterday, like what I said on Facebook, I went to Magic Mountain for the day. I'm gonna try to post another today to make up for yesterday. Until the next chapter guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

_This better be over soon..._ I thought to myself as I leaned against the metal wall, my arms crossed over my chest.

We've been on this ship for what felt like at least a week so everyone else was asleep. Goku, Quorrin, Tuubahan, and I decided to take turns keeping watch for anything that might happened while we're asleep in case Blythe decided to try to kill us before we reached Erana. One of us would keep watch while everyone else slept until someone, or everyone, woke up. Goku took the first watch, Quorrin took the second, Tuubahan took the fourth, I took the fourth, and we had to make Vegeta take the fifth. There was no way we were going to let Broly keep watch while we were all asleep though. He might've been trapped like the rest of us, but we still didn't trust him.

Nothing really happened since we were brought on this stupid ship, Blythe would occasionally check up on us and give us food and water, but that was it. I still don't like her... Goku, Quorrin, Tuubahan, Vegeta, Broly, and I trained most of the time when we weren't sleeping. Yes, we let Broly train with us too. I wanted to "train" with him, but Goku thought it would be a bad idea... Darn it... Instead, Quorrin trained with him. Tuubahan didn't really know who Broly was or what he was capable of, Vegeta and I didn't like Broly, at all, and who knows what Broly would do if he trained with Goku. We were pretty careful while training, we couldn't use energy blasts without risking them hitting a wall or something, so we trained with hand-to-hand combat.

I blew out through my lips and slid down the wall to a sitting position, my tail laying on the floor and curled next to my feet. I was bored out of my mind! I couldn't really do anything without possibly waking someone up. So I just sat there and rested my chin on my arms that rested on my knees.

I sighed slowly and closed my eyes lightly, I wasn't tired, I was just thinking to myself. _I wonder how Trunks and Sarai are doing..._ I thought. Trunks was probably in space looking for me, Gohan was probably with him, I just hoped they didn't take Sarai with them...

"Something wrong Kiela?" Broly's voice sounded in the room, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him in irritation, Broly was sitting up and staring at me curiously from across the room. I turned my head away and looked at the wall to my left. "Go back to sleep Broly." I told him coldly, keeping my voice low enough not to wake anyone up, but still loud enough so Broly could hear.

"Can't sleep." He said as he stood up and stretched. I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he made his way over to me, careful not to wake anyone up. "Can I stay up with you?" He asked.

"No." I replied immediately after he asked the question.

He stood next to me, towering over me, and took a small step forward. "Why can't you just trust me?"

I glared up at him. "You know exactly why." He blinked a few times before sighing slowly, tilting his head down a little and his shoulders slumping, and sitting down next to me. "I told you to go back to sleep." I growled again.

He looked down at me. "Isn't there anything I can do to prove that you can trust me?"

I turned my head to look at him, glaring daggers at him. "You wanna know what you can do? Go back into the past and undo all the horrible things you've done. Killing innocent people, almost killing my friends and me, selling our mother and me into slavery, and whatever evil things you've done."

He looked at me, a little shocked, before looking down and sighing. "I wish I could..." He said quietly.

I didn't say anything, I just looked away again. After a few minutes of silence, the ship suddenly started to shake violently, making Broly and me jump to our feet and look around to see what was going on. I quickly ran up to Goku and Vegeta and started to shake them awake. Luckily they were a few feet away from each other so I didn't have to run from one side of the room to the other to wake them both up.

"Goku, Vegeta, wake up. Something's happening." I said urgently as I shook them awake.

Goku woke up first, he looked up at me with tired eyes and a lifted eyebrow. "What?" He asked tiredly, but he very tired much longer. He realized the ship was shaking and immediately got to his feet, balancing himself out as he looked around the shaking room. "What's going on?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Vegeta interrupted me before I could speak. "What is the meaning of this!?" He growled as he stood firmly on his feet.

"I don't know, the ship starting shaking all of a sudden." I said as I stood in between them, my tail flicking around wildly to try to help balance me out in the shaking room.

"We must be entering a planet's atmosphere or something." Quorrin's voice sounded next to us, I looked over to her as she stood a few feet away from us.

Tuubahan and Broly stood a few feet away from her as she put a hand on one of the walls so she wouldn't fall down so easily, her tail flicking back and forth wildly to help balance as well like mine was. Tuubahan's tail was doing the same as he stood on unstable legs, but I couldn't tell if Broly's tail was trying to balance him out too. Quorrin was probably right, we were most likely going through Erana's atmosphere, but it was longer and rougher than Earth's. I just really hoped it was gonna be over soon because I was starting to feel a little sick from all the unpredictable shaking. It finally died down after a few seconds before the ship bounced a little, which must've meant we landed on Erana.

The top part of the dome suddenly detached itself from the flat floor after making a hissing noise and the floor seemed to slowly fall away from the top part of the dome. The first thing we saw were trees, lots and lots of trees, there were also green vines, exotic flowers, and several different plants everywhere. The flat floor touched down on the ground in front a bark road, some plants grew here and there, but you could still tell it was a road.

The air in front of us vibrated with what looked like electricity before Blythe appeared in front of us. She smiled wickedly at us. "So glad to finally see you on my planet." She said.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "Well I hope you enjoyed it because it's the last thing you'll ever see!" He growled before lunging at her. But instead of tackling her to the ground, he passed right through her like she wasn't even there and he crashed into the ground behind her, sliding a little bit in the bark road. But instead of staying still, her image wavered a little bit.

She shook her head in disappointment. "Stupid Saiyan. Haven't you ever heard of a hologram before?" She said.

Vegeta growled and looked back at her over his shoulder, grabbing a handful of bark and clenching his teeth in frustration. "Only a coward would hide in the safety of their home and use something like a hologram!" He growled as he stood up, spitting some bark out of his mouth.

She chuckled. "True, but cowards are the ones who live."

"Not for long they don't." I growled.

She looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "You really think so?" She smiled at me. "I bet I can prove you wrong."

I tsked. "I doubt that."

She stared at me curiously for a few seconds before smiling again. "I remember who you are, you're Broly's younger sister Kiela aren't you? That would explain all the hatred and rage in your eyes."

"The only hatred I have is towards you. You took us while we were sleeping! Only someone who's weak would pull something so cowardly off."

She turned her head to the side a little but kept her eyes on me as if examining me. "Hmmm, now I know how you transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3." She said after a moment of silence.

I looked at her in shock. _She knows about that? How?_ I thought to myself.

She looked up. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. My servants will bring you to me soon enough." And before anyone could do or say anything, Blythe's image suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Servants? What servants?" Goku asked as he walked around, looking at the large jungle-like area.

"Yeah? All I see are a bunch of plants." Tuubahan said as he kicked a small pebble into the jungle.

I looked down with a puzzled expression. _I have hatred in my eyes?_ I thought.

Broly, who was walking around and scanning the area, stopped in front of me and peered into the jungle behind me before his eyes widened. "Kiela watch out!" He said. I quickly turned around to see what he was talking about as a long vine shot towards me from the jungle.

* * *

**A/N: Well this isn't good, hopefully Kiela will get out of there in time. You'll be a little surprised about what happens in the next chapter, there will be some action in the next chapter too. And how does Blythe know about Kiela? You'll find out. A new character will be introduced in a few chapters too, and I think you guys will be a little surprised to see who it is. Also, a heads up, on the Facebook page, I'm probably gonna start posting facts about Dragon Ball Z, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I don't know everything, but I do know a lot. I'll post the next chapter soon so until then guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

"So where do you think we should look next?" Gohan asked Trunks who flew the spaceship.

Trunks shrugged. "No idea. I've been trying to reach Quorrin with my thoughts, but I've gotten nothing so far." Trunks replied.

Gohan put a hand on his chin and looked down with a puzzled expression. "That's strange, she's never ignored someone when they're trying to contact her... Unless that someone is Vegeta."

Trunks looked at Gohan from the corner of his eye, ignoring the last part of his sentence. "That's what I was thinking, so something must be preventing her from communicating with that technique of hers."

Gohan nodded. "It must be the same with their Kiela's, Quorrin's, and my dad's Instant Transmission technique. They would've transported back to us by now if they could."

Trunks sighed slowly. "Yeah..." It had been at least two days since Kiela and the others went missing and Gohan and Trunks went to look for them, but the two of them have had no luck in finding them.

"Maybe we can ask King Kai, he might know where my dad and the others are." Gohan suggested.

Trunks looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Are you sure he'll be able to help?" Trunks asked.

Gohan nodded. "Course I am. It's King Kai, I'm sure he won't mind helping us out."

_"Of course I don't, I've got nothing better to do..."_ King Kai's voice echoed in the control room, startling both Gohan and Trunks a little.

"Have you been listening the whole time King Kai?" Gohan asked after a few seconds of silence.

_"Yes. Why? Was there something I wasn't supposed to hear?" _

Gohan shook his head. "No, I just didn't know you were listening in."

_"Well I was. Anyways, I heard about Goku and the others and I'm happy to tell you that I can tell you where they are."_

"Really? That's great King Kai!" Trunks said.

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. They're just north from where you two are and heading for a planet called Erana. It's a very beautiful planet that's covered in plant-life and lots of lakes, but it's also very deadly to someone who doesn't know much about it. So be careful."_

Trunks nodded. "Erana, got it. Thanks King Kai." He said as he turned the ship north a little.

_"Sure, sure, happy to help."_

"Hey King Kai? Can I ask you something?" Gohan asked.

_"What is it?"_

Gohan tilted his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. "Quorrin said that she knew who you were and that she's been to Other World before. Has she died a few times then got brought back to life?"

There was a pause before King Kai spoke up again. _"Hmmmm... Quorrin huh? I haven't seen her in a while... No, she hasn't died at all. She actually came here on accident the first time while she was practicing her Instant Transmission technique when she was younger. She somehow found my energy signature and appeared right in front of my house. Almost gave me a heart attack..."_

Trunks looked at Gohan with a lifted eyebrow. "I didn't know you could go to Other World without dying." Trunks said.

Gohan looked back at him. "Neither did I."

_"Oh you can come to Other World alive, you just need to know a technique like Instant Transmission to get here. That reminds me of something Quorrin did when she was younger. You remember when Goku got killed by Piccolo when he held Raditz in place right Gohan?"_ King Kai said.

Gohan nodded. "It's a little fuzzy but yeah I remember."

_"Well, while Goku was training with me here in Other World, Quorrin used Instant Transmission to appear on my planet for a little visit. But she was standing right in the way of Goku and he crashed right into her. She didn't really get to see him because once she figured out I was busy training someone, she left pretty quickly. She doesn't like to interrupt someone's training unless it was important. I've actually used her help while training a few people before, but she wasn't a real big fan of it." _

"Quorrin and Goku have met before?" Trunks asked.

_"Well, they didn't exactly meet each other... Once Goku crashed into her, she left without getting the chance to look at him."_

"Huh, I never knew that. I'll have to ask her about that next time I see her. Thanks again King Kai." Gohan said.

_"Yeah you're welcome. Call me if you need anything else."_

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is pretty much just a chapter about Gohan and Trunks as they look for Goku and the others, and there was a little more information about Quorrin in here too. There will be some action in the next chapter so I'll post it soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Crap!_ I thought as the green vine shot towards me. It was too late to dodge and I couldn't block it or it would probably wrap around my arms or something. But before it could hit me, Broly suddenly slammed into me and made me fall to the ground, keeping his body over me to protect me as the vine flew over him before pulling back into the jungle.

He looked at me. "You okay?" He asked as he stood up.

I looked up at him, shocked that he actually protected me. "Yeah, fine." I said after a few seconds before standing up. "Um, thanks."

He nodded. "Anytime." He replied.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye before looking down a little. Broly, the same Saiyan who tried to kill us years ago, protected me. Maybe he has changed? I didn't know for sure, but he was definitely different from before. But I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, I still had my doubts though...

"More are coming!" Goku yelled. Everyone immediately looked around alertly as several vines shot towards us from the jungle all around us.

Quorrin was the first to attack. She grabbed a vine that was heading straight for her face and jerked her body to the side a little to pull the vine out of the jungle a little. She placed an open hand in front of her, aiming into the jungle, and fired a platinum into the jungle where the vine came from. And explosion occurred deep in the jungle a few seconds later and a shrill screech echoed in the air before the vine was pulled back into the jungle.

Vegeta jumped into the air as a vine tried to wrap around his legs but the vine quickly followed him into the air. He looked back at it before placing an open hand in front of him and fired a yellow energy blast at the vine, destroying it once the vine and energy blast made contact. Broly stomped on a vine that was making its way towards his feet. He reached down to pick it up and, with one small jerk of his arm, pulled the whole vine out of the jungle, ripping it away from whatever it came from. The vine squirmed around wildly in Broly's hand for a second before falling limp in his hand.

Goku grabbed a vine that was heading straight for him and wrapped it around his wrist a little bit before pulling it back so it was taut. He then brought his knee up and snapped the vine in two, green liquid gushing out of where Goku had broke the vine as the end grew limp around his wrist while the rest of it retreated back into the jungle. Tuubahan quickly grabbed a vine that was heading for his stomach and tied it around a tree branch in a flash before tossing a dark blue energy blast at the vine. The vine, wiggling around wildly to untie itself from the tree root, snapped in half once the energy blast hit it and the end of the vine went limp as the rest of it retreated into the jungle.

I quickly spun around on my heel and caught a vine that was going for my neck in my hand. I turned my arm upward before grabbing another part of the vine, spinning around once to pull the vine out of the jungle a little more. As I came around again, I put my hand out, my fingers touching, and cut the vine in two with the side of my hand. The rest of the vine retreating back into the jungle while the end of it went limp around me.

But once all those vines disappeared into the shadows, several more shot towards us. Goku, Quorrin, Tuubahan, Vegeta, Broly, and I immediately stood back-to-back to try to fend the vines off a little easier. Of course, I had to get over the fact that I had my back towards Broly, I'm sure everyone else had to too. He may have protected me, but I still didn't fully trust him.

We held the vines at bay as long as we could, but every time we'd destroy one, at least three more took its place. And no matter how hard we fought, we couldn't hold them back forever. One vine wrapped around one of Tuubahan's legs and pulled him into the jungle as he dug his fingers into the loose ground, but he couldn't get free and he was disappeared into the shadows. We would've helped him, but we had our hands full with all these vines, hopefully he was okay. Vegeta was next, a vine wrapped around each of his upper arms and dragged him into the jungle on his back. He struggled against the vines to try to break free, but with no success.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he tried to reach out to Vegeta, but it was too late, he had already disappeared into the shadows.

A vine suddenly wrapped around his outstretched wrist and started to pull him towards the jungle, but Goku wasn't going down without a fight. He ripped the vine off his wrist with his free hand, making the vine retreat back into the jungle. But another vine shot out of the shadows and wrapped around his neck tightly, choking him. He tried to rip it off, but this vine was much thicker than the ones before and his legs started to grow weak as his vision started to get fuzzy. Before the vine could drag him into the jungle, however, Quorrin threw a platinum energy blast at the vine and broke it in two, letting Goku rip the limp part of the vine off his neck and gasp for breath, coughing a little.

"Thanks... I owe you one..." He said, out of breath.

Quorrin stood next to him to protect him from any more attacking vine so he could catch his breath and nodded. "Anytime." She replied.

Another vine, this one much thicker and longer than the last one, shot out of the jungle and wrapped around both Goku and Quorrin. It pinned their arms to their sides and legs together to prevent them from breaking free very easily. They both struggled against the vine and tried to break free, but it was no use. The vine slowly dragged them into the shadows just like Tuubahan and Vegeta, leaving Broly and me to fend the vines off.

_If he tries anything, I'll kill him before Blythe gets the chance._ I thought as I broke a vine in two.

A thick vine shot out and wrapped around Broly's waist, more followed and wrapped around his arms, legs, and upper body before he could tear the vine off his waist. The vines slowly dragged him into the shadows. Several more vines coming out of the jungle and wrapping around Broly to keep him from escaping their grip before they finally pulled him into the shadows and out of sight.

I may have been the last one standing, but it wasn't long before two vines managed to wrap around my wrists. I pulled against them to try to break free, but these were _way_ thicker than the last ones. Two more vines wrapped around my ankles, then another around my waist as they slowly started to pull me towards the jungle backwards. I tried to walk forward, pulling harder against the vines, but more vines came out of the jungle and wrapped around my upper body, legs, and arms, one even wrapped around my neck. Unfortunately, it was too much, and the vines pulled me into the shadows like everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: Huh... Apparently plants are aggressive on Erana... And smart... Where did they take Kiela and the others though? You'll see in the next chapter. And there's gonna be a new character in the next chapter, you won't believe who it is... Maybe... Anyways, sorry for doing a double update yesterday, I had a ****_lot_**** to do. I did get to see the new Dragon Ball Z movie Battle of Gods yesterday and I have to say, it was awesome and funny. But enough about that, I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow to make up for yesterday, key word: ****try****. So until the next chapter guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Kiela? You awake?" Broly's voice sounded in my ears, breaking the silence.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at him. He, Goku, Quorrin, Vegeta, Tuubahan, and I were hanging in midair inside a large room. Thick vines held us by our wrists, keeping our wrists above our heads so we couldn't break free very easily. I tried to fly up, but something kept me from flying, these vines must've had special properties or something to keep up from flying, and I wouldn't be surprised if we couldn't use Instant Transmission either. Broly was next to me on my right, Vegeta and Quorrin were next to him, and Goku was to my left, Tuubahan was next to him. Vegeta, Quorrin, and Tuubahan were unconscious, but Goku, Broly, and I were awake.

"Where are we? What happened?" I asked as I looked around the large room. I could see the plant covered walls and grassy metal floor, but they were pretty far away from where we were hanging, way too far for us to reach with our legs.

"I don't know... All I remember was being pulled into the jungle with Quorrin then I just blacked out." Goku said as he looked at me.

"The same happened to me." Broly said.

I looked up at the thick vines that held my wrists up, I couldn't see how high the ceiling was, but a small speck of light was visible way up there. _If this is Blythe's doing then she really needs to update everything she knows about Saiyans._ I thought.

_"Don't be too sure, there are more to some things that meet the eye."_ Quorrin's voice entered my mind.

I looked passed Broly and at her as she shook her head slowly, she must've just woken up. _You can use your technique again?_

She looked at me and nodded slightly. _"Yeah. Whatever was preventing me from using it out there might not be in here too."_ She looked around the large room. _"I think we should all communicate with our thoughts for a while, Blythe might be listening in to our conversations."_

I nodded. _Alright, but you should tell them. I don't to say anything that might give our little plan away._

_"I'll do that."_ She paused for a moment before her voice entered my mind again. _"Okay, can you guys hear me?"_ She asked in my mind.

_Loud and clear._ I replied in my thoughts.

_"I can." _Goku's voice entered my mind.

_"So can I."_ Broly's voice followed. Hearing both of their voices in my mind startled me a little, especially Broly's... I didn't know Quorrin could talk to several different people all at once.

_"I can hear you just fine."_ An unfamiliar male voice echoed in my mind, startling me even more. Who was that? It couldn't have been Tuubahan or Vegeta since they were both still unconscious. Plus, their voices didn't even sound like that.

_"Who was that?"_ Goku asked in his mind.

_"Uh, no one..."_ Quorrin replied hesitantly. Now I knew who it was, the tone of her voice pretty much gave it away. But I doubted Goku or the others knew.

_"Quorrin really, who was that just now?"_ Broly thought.

_"What? Should I not have said it?"_ The male voice said in our thoughts again.

_"There it is again! Wait a minute... He sounds familiar..."_ Goku thought as he looked up with a lifted eyebrow, thinking really hard. But before anyone could do, or think, anything, a large, virtual screen appeared in front of us with Blythe's image as she smiled wickedly at us, Quorrin was probably relieved because Blythe would change the subject. But I really wanted to smack that smile off Blythe's face...

"How are my prisoners doing? Comfortable? I hope so." She started. She tilted her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. "I have to say that you've been really quiet though... too quiet I think... But if you're planning an escape plan somehow, it won't work, sorry." She grinned again. "I'm sorry for making you all wait for so long though, I know how impatient you Saiyans get, but you've hurt quite a few of my servants while they were trying to capture you." She sighed slowly. "I must admit, you lasted longer than I expected out there. But no matter, you're here now and that's all that matters." She said as she grinned at us again.

"Just what are you planning to do with us?" I asked her, my voice filled with hatred.

She looked at me and smirked, an evil chuckle escaping her throat. "And there's that hatred again. I don't know why it's there, but it will be your own downfall."

I clenched my teeth tightly. _Downfall? I doubt that!_ I thought, forgetting the others could still hear my thoughts.

"Just tell us what's going on already!" Quorrin growled at Blythe, obviously irritated.

Blythe looked at her with a slight glare. "Unfortunately for you my little Saiyan reject, you will have to wait a little longer." Blythe said before the screen disappeared, the room falling silent for a while.

I looked at Quorrin. _How does she know you were called a Saiyan reject?_ I asked her in my thoughts.

She sighed slowly. _"I don't know. What I do know is that Blythe hates us and wants to kill us, but I don't know how."_ She replied in her thoughts.

* * *

"You think this is the place?" Trunks asked Gohan as Trunks put the spaceship's capsule in his small white container that went into his pocket.

They had just walked off the spaceship after several days of space travel and they were just starting to look around. They were surrounded by what looked like a giant jungle, but there was no sign of Kiela and the others anywhere. A small vine suddenly shot out from the jungle and headed straight for Gohan. But before Trunks could warn him, Gohan quickly turned around and caught the vine in his hand before snapping the end off without flinching.

He looked back at Trunks as he threw the end of the vine to the ground. "Yep, pretty sure this is Erana." He told Trunks.

Trunks nodded, shifting the sword's weight around a little and looking around. "Guess we better be careful if what King Kai said about this planet is true."

Gohan nodded, also looking around. "Yeah, we should stay together so we won't get lost."

Trunks looked at Gohan and nodded again. He had no problem staying with Gohan in this place, the problem was, they didn't even know where to go or what this planet was capable of. "Where do you think we should start looking?" Trunks asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Beats me. I was hoping the place we would be looking for would be pretty easy to spot in this place, but I guess I was wrong." Gohan replied. Before either of them could say anything else, however, a quiet _psssst_ from inside the jungle caught their attention.

They both looked at each other, their guard up. "Did you hear that?" Trunks asked Gohan, keeping his voice down and scanning the area.

Gohan nodded, scanning the area as well. "Yeah, but where did it come from?"

The noise sounded again, but this time a voice followed it. "Get over here before she knows you're here!" A female voice called them from the bushes. Gohan and Trunks peered into the shadows where the voice was coming from, in the shadows of the trees and crouching down behind a bush, a woman waved for them to come over. "Hurry up!" She growled.

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other again before nodding and hurrying over to her, it was probably better than standing out in the open and being easy targets. Once they get behind the bush where the woman was, a flying, small camera-looking gadget flew over the road the two of them were standing seconds ago. It was probably a scout from whoever took Kiela and the others.

Gohan looked at the woman after the camera flew passed them. "Thanks for the help." He said.

She turned to look at them and nodded slightly. "You're welcome." She said gruffly, her voice sounded gravelly and gruff.

Trunks looked at her from behind Gohan curiously. The woman wore a loose, short-sleeved burgundy shirt that was ripped on the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. She wore loose light grey pants with several holes in it with a burgundy belt that had two small, but sharp, daggers attached to it. She also wore burgundy shoes. Her eyes and hair were pitch black and her hair reached down to the middle of her with a slight side bang in the front. She looked kind of familiar but he couldn't figure out where he might've seen her before.

"What's your name?" Trunks asked curiously.

She looked at him coldly. "My name is Sera. Now follow me, I know where your friends are being held." Sera said gruffly before turning around and quickly walking off into the jungle. Not exactly the friendliest person they've met...

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other. "What do you think?" Trunks asked Gohan.

Gohan looked after Sera. "If she knows where my dad and the others are, I'm following her." Gohan said before hurrying after Sera.

Trunks watched him for a minute before shrugging. "If you say so." He said quietly before following them.

* * *

**A/N: Sera huh? Interesting... Any guesses as to who she is? If not then don't worry, you'll find out soon. And what's Blythe planning? You'll find that out soon too, it's gonna be pretty interesting. And by the way, in case any of you have not seen Battle of Gods, here's the link to watch it. If you've seen it, then you know how awesome it is, but if not, then you'll find out. Anyways, here it is, enjoy. dragon-ball-z-movie-14-kami-to-kami-movie. I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Sera? Do you even know where you're going?" Trunks asked Sera as he and Gohan followed her down a long, dark tunnel that smelled like moist soil. Sera had led them into the tunnel a while ago, the entrance was covered in plants so you had to know what you were looking for in order to find it.

She came to a stop and looked over her shoulder at them. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have brought you two down here if I didn't know where I was going." She said gruffly before walking forward again. "Besides, I can follow Kiela's and Broly's energies pretty easily."

Gohan tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously. "You know Kiela and Broly?" He asked.

She glared back at him. "Shhh! There might be guards somewhere up ahead!" She snapped.

Gohan looked to the side slightly. "Sorry for asking..." He mumbled under his breath. Once they turned a corner, they could see a small doorway up ahead that was covered in plants, dim light filtering in through the gaps between the plants.

_"Okay so what do you want us to do then? I mean we can't just sit here and wait for Blythe to do whatever she's planning for us!"_ Vegeta's gruff voice suddenly entered Trunks', Gohan's, and Sera's minds once they got close to the doorway. They immediately stopped dead in their tracks.

"You heard that too right?" Trunks whispered.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, was that Vegeta's voice?" Gohan asked quietly.

Trunks nodded back. "I think so." Since when could Vegeta speak telepathically?

_"You guys can do what you want, I'm gonna try it." _Kiela's voice followed Vegeta's a few seconds later.

"Kiela too? What the heck is going on?" Gohan asked quietly.

Trunks looked at him and shrugged. Trunks put his back against the wall next to the doorway and looked around the corner to see what was going on.

* * *

_"I already told you, the vines are too thick."_ Quorrin's voice echoed in my mind.

_I don't care, I'm not gonna just sit here and wait for Blythe to come kill us!_ I replied in my thoughts as I grabbed onto the vines that were holding my wrists.

_"Fine, just be careful okay? Especially in your condition." _

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, yeah, I know._

Goku looked at Quorrin. _"Is Kiela hurt or something?"_ He asked in his thoughts.

Quorrin looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. _"Uh, no. We don't know what this room's capable of so she should be careful."_ She replied.

He stared at her for a moment before shrugging. _"Okay, makes sense I guess."_

I sighed slowly before swinging my legs up from underneath me to make myself flip backwards. I managed to grip one of the vines higher than my wrists with my feet, the vine between my feet. I reached up to grab onto the vine and pull myself up, a small loop in the vine below me let me put my feet down to stand up.

_"Be careful Kiela, you never know what might happen."_ Goku's voice entered my mind.

I nodded slowly as I gripped the vine with both hands and reached over to grab the vines that were holding Goku up to free him first with one hand. But before I could touch them, a vine suddenly shot towards me from one of the walls and hit me in the stomach. I gritted my teeth as I lost my balance and fell back down, the vines that were holding me up stretching me out a little as I bounced slightly.

_Ow..._ I thought as I clenched my teeth.

_"I told you to be careful."_ Goku's voice entered my mind.

I sighed._ Yeah, yeah, I know. No need to start playing the "I told you so" game..._ I replied in my thoughts.

_"There's a weak spot in the vine just above you Kiela."_ Broly's voice entered my mind.

I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. _What?_ I asked in my thoughts before looking up. Just above where I was standing up on the vine, there was a large cut in the vine. It wasn't deep enough for the vine to drop me, but if someone could break it, then it would snap in two. I tried to swing my legs up from underneath me again, but the vines around my wrists tightened and cut off my circulation, making me stop. _I can't get back up there._ I thought, the vines around my wrists loosening a little once I stopped trying to stand back up on the vine.

_"Maybe I can climb on top of you, I'm tall enough to reach it if I stand on your shoulders."_ Broly suggested in his thoughts.

I looked at him in disbelief. _Are you joking? I'm not gonna let you stand on top of me._ I replied in my thoughts.

_"Yeah, no offense Broly but you're not exactly on Kiela's list of trustworthy people."_ Goku thought.

Broly looked at him. _"I know that, but I'm the tallest here._" Broly thought. As much as I hated to say it, Broly was right. He was like, what? Seven feet tall? Whereas most of us were around five feet tall, and he wasn't even in his Legendary Super Saiyan form! But I still wasn't sure about it.

_I don't know..._ I thought.

Broly looked at me. _"Come on Kiela, just trust me on this."_ He thought. Now there were two words that didn't go together, coming from Broly anyway.

_"If you're going to make a decision, you better make it quick. It looks like the vine's healing itself."_ Tuubahan thought as he looked at the cut in the vine.

I looked up at the cut, he was right, the cut was slowly starting to close. I sighed and looked at Broly. _Fine. But don't you dare try anything, got it?_ I thought.

He nodded. _"'Kay."_ He thought. I put my knees up a little so he could climb up. He swung up to me to put his feet on my knees and made his way up. He put his feet on my shoulders to stand up, practically stretching me out painfully.

_Geez Broly, I didn't know you were so heavy..._ I thought with one eye closed as he tried to reach the cut on the vine.

_"Sorry."_ He thought.

He reached out to the cut as much as he could, standing on his tiptoes, and managed to rip the vine in two where the cut was, freeing my right wrist. My right arm dropped to my side and my shoulder drooped a little, which made Broly lose his balance and fall back down. He crashed into Quorrin's side as he swung back and forth.

I looked at him. _Thanks._ I thought. Saying thanks to Broly once was weird enough, but twice? And in the same day? What was wrong with me...

I swung my body around and grabbed onto the vine that was wrapped around my other wrist and ripped it off, making me fall towards the ground. But since I was free of the vines, I could finally fly again. I slowed my descent a little bit before landing on the metal floor with a quiet tap, standing upright again. I looked back up at the others and got ready to fly back up to help them, but I stopped when I heard something from behind a wall of leaves.

"Kiela? Is that you?" Someone whispered from behind it.

I looked at the wall to see what it was as a hand pulled the leaves back slightly, revealing a familiar face. I stared at him in disbelief. _Trunks?_ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone finally found each other again, woohoo! How does Sera know about Kiela and Broly though? Guesses anyone? You'll find out in the next chapter. And just a fun fact, Broly is about 7 feet and 4-8 inches tall in his normal state and Super Saiyan form, and 9 feet and 3 inches tall in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. In other words, he's ****_really_**** tall. Sorry for the really late update by the way, I've been really busy lately. I'll try to do a double update today but I don't know if I'll have enough time, but I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Until the next chapter guys! **


	18. Chapter 18

"Kiela you're alright!" Trunks said happily as he ran towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I said as I hugged him back, forgetting to communicating with my thoughts. I pulled away and looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "How did you guys find us?" I asked as Gohan walked out from behind the wall of leaves.

"King Kai told us which planet you were on, but she showed us where you were being held." Gohan told me as he pointed over his shoulder to a woman who walked out from behind the wall.

"She says she knows both yours and Broly's energy signatures. Do you know her?" Trunks asked me.

I looked at the woman curiously, she looked strangely familiar... "I don't think so... But she looks really familiar, I just can't put my finger on it..." I replied, thinking really hard for any memories that might have something to do with her. "What's your name?" I asked her, hoping it might remind me of something.

She looked at me, glaring slightly. "I'm Sera." She replied gruffly.

"Sera huh? No, I don't think I know anything about her." I said. But I wasn't too sure about that myself, there was still a lot of my past that I didn't remember.

"By the way Kiela, were are the others?" Gohan asked me.

I looked at him and was about to answer him, but stopped when Vegeta's voice entered my mind, and probably theirs too. _"We're still up here. Why? Did you forget about us?" _He asked in his thoughts impatiently.

I looked up at them and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. _Sorry guys, I guess I kind of did forget..._ I thought. Vegeta scoffed.

Trunks looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "Why are you talking telepathically? Is there something wrong with talking out loud?" He asked.

_"No, we're just being careful in case Blythe is listening in to our conversations when we talk out loud."_ Quorrin replied with her thoughts before I could answer.

"Who's Blythe?" Sera asked.

_"The nature freak who took us while you lazy bums were sleeping."_ Vegeta replied gruffly in his thoughts.

_"Hey it's not our fault, we didn't hear anything."_ Gohan said in his thoughts, at least he was catching on.

_"Whatever, just get us down already."_

Sera rolled her eyes. _"The Saiyan prince is still as impatient as ever I see..."_ She thought, probably forgetting we could all hear her.

_"You know about Saiyans? How?"_ Goku asked her in his thoughts.

She looked up at him. _"How else? I'm a Saiyan too."_

_"So there are seven full-blooded Saiyans left."_ Quorrin thought.

_"Cool."_ Tuubahan thought.

_"Can you guys save the talking for later and just get us down now?!"_ Vegeta thought impatiently.

I sighed._ Alright, alright, we're coming._ I thought as I flew towards them, Gohan and Trunks following me. I used an energy blast to free Broly, Gohan used an energy blast to free Goku. Trunks drew a black, double-edged sword from a dark grey sheath on his back and cut the vines holding Quorrin and Tuubahan in two with one swipe, freeing both of them at once.

_"Now why do you have my sword?"_ Quorrin asked Trunks in her thoughts as she rubbed her wrists where the vine was wrapped around.

He smiled a little as he slid the black-bladed sword back into the sheath. _"I found it in one of the rooms at your place while we were looking for you. I thought I would keep it safe until I found you."_ He replied in his thoughts as he pulled the strap over his head and arm before giving the sheath to her.

She took it and smiled at him. _"Thank you Trunks, I'm sure you didn't misuse it in any way."_ She said in her thoughts as she slipped the strap over her head and arm. He nodded before following everyone else as they descended towards the floor where Sera was waiting.

Sera looked from Goku, to Vegeta, to Tuubahan, to Quorrin. _"I remember you four from back on Planet Vegeta."_ She said in her thoughts.

Tuubahan tilted his head to the side as he looked at her curiously. _"You do?"_ He asked in his thoughts.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. _"Yeah, both you're parents were elites."_ She thought. She looked at Vegeta._ "You were the prince that got on everyone's nerves."_ Vegeta scowled at her, but she ignored it and looked at Quorrin. _"You were Bardock's second oldest kid, or, as most Saiyans called you, the Saiyan reject that left Planet Vegeta with your mother for some reason." _Quorrin glared at her, Quorrin really wasn't liking her right now. She then looked at Goku. _"And you were Bardock's youngest kid who wouldn't stop crying. But I don't know how you escaped the explosion of Planet Vegeta."_ Well she wasn't one who considered people's feelings... I could tell that Vegeta, Quorrin, and even Goku didn't like her that much, but I wasn't sure about Tuubahan.

_"You know about us, but you don't know about Kiela or Broly?"_ Tuubahan asked her in his thoughts.

She rolled her eyes. _"I never said that stupid. I know about Kiela and Broly more than you do."_ She looked at Broly. _"Broly here had unusual strength when he was born so King Vegeta tried to kill him. But he and his father Paragus managed to escape Planet Vegeta before it exploded."_ She then looked at me. _"Kiela was the same way, she was born with an unusual power level as wall, but she wasn't born on Planet Vegeta so no one tried to kill her. Broly tried a few times, but Paragus and I managed to stop him. Also, unlike her older brother, she cried all the time when she was a baby, just like you Kakarot."_ She told us in her thoughts.

We all stared at her in shock, not even I remembered that! _"How could you know all that? Not even Kiela remembers her childhood."_ Quorrin asked Sera in her thoughts.

Sera looked at her, but before she could say anything, Broly's voice entered our minds. _"She knows about that because she's Kiela and my mother."_ He told us in our thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Huh... Well that answers that question... Did it surprise you? Or did you figure it out by yourselves? I couldn't find any info on Broly's mother, so I just made my own version of her. I gave her the same hair and attitude as Kiela and Broly, they couldn't have gotten any of that from their father Paragus after all. I mean, his hair is short and spiky and his attitude isn't as bad as Broly's or Kiela's. There will be some action in a few more chapters, and another surprise in the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

_You're our mother?!_ I asked Sera in shock in my thoughts.

So that's why she looked so familiar! She pretty much had a mix of Broly's and my looks. Black hair that reached down to the middle of her back, like Broly's and mine, and she had a slight bang like I used to have, only mine was longer. Broly must've gotten some of his attitude from her too because her attitude was like his.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. _"Of course I am. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't figure it out on your own though."_ She replied in her thoughts.

_But I don't remember my childhood at all._

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. _"Excuses, excuses."_ I probably got some of my attitude from her as well.

_"This is really interesting for us, but can we please go now? I'm getting tired of hearing your voices in my head."_ Vegeta growled in his mind.

Gohan nodded. _"That's probably a good idea." _He thought in his mind before he pointed at the wall of leaves he, Trunks, and Sera came from. _"The outside's this way, come on."_ He walked towards the wall of leaves and pulled the leaves away to reveal a long dark tunnel.

I smiled. _Alright, we can finally get out of this place._ I thought as Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Quorrin, Tuubahan, Sera, and I followed Gohan down the tunnel. But I stopped when I realized Broly wasn't following. I stepped to the side to look at him as he stood in the entrance of the tunnel. "Broly what's wrong?" I asked him out loud, but I kept my voice down. I looked down to see his fists clenched tightly as he watched us. I lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement. _Why is he like this? Is he afraid or something?_ I thought to myself, since everyone else was walking down the tunnel we weren't using our thoughts to communicate anymore.

"Something wrong Kiela?" Goku asked me from farther into the wide tunnel.

I waved at him over my shoulder. "No. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." I told him from over my shoulder.

"Okay, but don't take too long, Blythe might already know we're gone." I nodded.

But before I could reply, Broly opened one of his clenched fists and a small light green energy ball flew out of his hand, passed me, and landed right in front of Goku and the others. The ground exploded right in front of them and stopped them dead in their tracks.

I looked at Broly in confusion. "What are you doing? We're trying to escape remember!?" I told him.

He looked up at me, that all too familiar wicked grin on his lips. "No, you're not leaving." He said, and I immediately knew, the old Broly was back.

I stared at him in shock before glaring at him, my fists clenched tightly at my sides. "I knew it. You were tricking us the whole time weren't you?" I growled at him.

He laughed quietly a little, tilting his head down slightly and closing his eyes lightly, before looking back at me with a smirk. "That's right. I have to admit though, you guys are hard to trick. But I still got close enough to you to tell Blythe exactly where the rest of the full-blooded Saiyans were hiding." He said.

"So you're with Blythe? Why did you get knocked out the night we were kidnapped like the rest of us?" Quorrin asked him coldly as she, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Tuubahan, and Sera stood behind and next to me.

Broly smiled. "Well after I knocked you all out and put you on the ship, I knocked myself out to make it look like I didn't do anything." I _really_ wanted to kick his butt, but this might be the only time we would get some answers.

"But you're a full-blooded Saiyan too, won't Blythe just kill you when you've done everything she wants?" Gohan asked Broly.

Broly laughed again. "She can try, but she won't succeed. She's a weak coward despite all this."

"How did you come back though?" Trunks asked.

Broly smiled wickedly at him. "Blythe brought me back. It's a special ability she has, she can bring anyone she wants back from the dead. When she brought me back, she made a deal with me, give her the last full-blooded Saiyans, and I get my revenge on Kiela." He said as he looked at me.

He looked thirsty for blood, _my_ blood, and once he was going to attack, he wasn't going to stop until he got enough to satisfy him. I clenched my teeth and fists tightly. "You can try, but I don't go down so easily." I growled at him.

"That's right! And it's eight against one, there's no way you can win against that! Especially when some of us can go Super Saiyan 3." Tuubahan told Broly.

Broly tilted his head down and closed his eyes lightly as he crossed him arms over his chest, smirking slightly. "I don't need to take you all on, I just want Kiela. Besides, Blythe has something planned for you pieces of trash." He said.

I growled in my throat with clenched teeth. "I've heard enough of you!" I growled before lunging at him. But before I could hit him, the floor under his feet suddenly opened and he fell into the hole, not even flinching as he fell. I came to an immediate stop in front of where Broly was standing a second ago as the floor quickly closed up and looked at the floor in confusion. _What?_ I thought in shock. The ground just swallowed Broly, literally!

"What just happened?" Vegeta asked in shock as I stood up straight.

"I don't know... The ground just opened up and swallowed him." I replied as I turned to face the others.

"You were right Quorrin, that Broly guy isn't very trustworthy..." Tuubahan told Quorrin, his arms crossed over his chest.

Quorrin sighed heavily. "Told you..." She said.

"Come on, let's just get out of here before something else happens." Gohan said as he started to walk towards the exit of the tunnel. But before he could take another step, the ceiling suddenly dropped down right in front of him, making him come to an unexpected stop and he fell onto his rear. "What the-?!" He said as he looked up at the large wall in front of him. Quorrin hurried over to him and helped him back up to his feet. We all looked behind us to see if the way we came was still clear, but the ceiling dropped down behind us too and trapped us in a large box. Trunks immediately stood next to me protectively and we all went on the alert.

"What the heck is going on!?" Vegeta asked as he looked around the dark room.

"Didn't Broly tell you? I have something special planned for all of you." Blythe's voice echoed in the room.

"Why don't you show yourself and tell us what it is face-to-face?" Sera growled.

Blythe chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm not taking that chance. Unfortunately, I have to deal with more of you filthy Saiyans. But that's no big deal, I have everything ready for every single one of you."

"I have a question for you before you send us to our 'dooms'. How did you bring Broly back from the dead? Was it a technique or some kind of ability your race has?" Quorrin asked Blythe.

Blythe laughed again. "You really are clueless aren't you? If you must know, it is a rare ability that my people have, not very many have the ability. But I am one of the lucky few who were born with it."

Quorrin smirked. "Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

Quorrin looked up as if Blythe was in the ceiling. "You're ability has a flaw. You may be able to bring whoever you want back from the dead, but you can't bring them back more than once."

There was a pause before Blythe growled. "How did you figure that out?!" She hissed.

Quorrin smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, standing up straight. "I have a special technique that helps me get the information I need."

Blythe growled in frustration again. "How dare you read my mind you Saiyan filth! Now meet your doom!"

Once she finished yelling at us, the floor under Quorrin opened up and swallowed her up like it had done with Broly. A look of shock washed over Quorrin's face as she tried to reach out to grab the edge, but it was just out of reach and she plummeted down into darkness as the ground closed above her. The same thing happened to Goku next, he also tried to grab onto something, but it was too late, and he plummeted into darkness like Quorrin.

"Father!" Gohan said as he ran to where Goku fell, the ground closing immediately after Goku fell completely through.

As Gohan's foot touched the ground, however, it opened up and swallowed him like it had done with Quorrin, Goku, and Broly before closing above him. Vegeta was next to fall, then Tuubahan, then Sera, leaving Trunks and me. We looked at each other, but before either of us could do anything, the ground opened up underneath Trunks and swallowed him, the ground closing behind him. I lunged for the ground as it close, hoping to somehow stop it from closing, but I was too late, the ground closed completely right before I landed on it. I clenched my fists and teeth, my knees tucked underneath me, and slammed my fist on the ground hard.

"Trunks!" I yelled as I hit the ground, hoping he was just under the ground, but there was no reply. I gritted my teeth and stood up, looking up at the ceiling. "If you kill him, I will find you and kill you myself!" I yelled before the ground underneath me opened up and swallowed me just like all the others.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, guess Broly really was tricking them huh? Anyone surprised? Or were some of you expecting this? And what's Blythe planning? You'll see in the next chapter, it's gonna be really surprising. There will be action in at least two more chapters too. I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

I fell through pitch darkness, a cold wind whipping at my hair, clothes, and bare skin on my arms and face, before my feet slammed into a glass floor. My knees buckled and I fell to the side, luckily I put my hands out before I hit the floor. I quickly got back up to my feet and rubbed some warmth into my arms, since I don't wear my light blue over shirt while I'm sleeping, I was only wearing my black tank top and light blue pants, Broly probably threw our shoes into the ship when he took us too so I was wearing my shoes too. I scanned the large room, dark waters filled with plants and various fish flowed underneath the glass floor. I couldn't see any walls though, it was nothing but white as far as I could see.

"You like it? It's a little too dull for my tastes, but that can't be helped. This _is_ Blythe's place after all. But I won't have to worry about it for long, it will be covered in your blood once I'm through with you." Broly's voice echoed in the room in front of me. I immediately looked up ahead as Broly stepped out of a dark doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at me with an eager smirk on his lips as the doorway disappeared behind him.

"Where are my friends?!" I growled at him, taking a fighting stance.

He chuckled quietly and shook his head slowly. "You're the same as before Kiela, always wanting information just like that." He looked back at me and turned his head to the side a little, keeping his eyes on me. "Your friends have their hands full. But they're the least of your worries, now you have to fight me. And I'm _much_ stronger then when we last fought."

I tsked. "I can still take you down."

He smiled again. "With your friends maybe. But alone? I highly doubt that. Especially in surroundings you're not familiar with."

The room suddenly started to shake violently. Several large buildings suddenly exploded out of the glass floor somehow and the glass floor changed from glass to hard-packed dirt. The surroundings changed from complete whiteness to a large abandoned city on a different planet, the sky was dark, no sun shined, and a cold breeze blew through the abandoned city. I quickly scanned the area for Broly, but I had lost sight of him once the room changed. I clenched my fists tightly as I watched my surroundings, getting ready for anything.

* * *

"Well now, this is certainly a surprise. But I'm glad Blythe brought you two back, I can finally take my revenge on you for killing me." Vegeta said confidently as he and Trunks faced their opponents.

Trunks looked at him. "Are you crazy father?! These two killed all of you without breaking a sweat! How can you be glad they're back?!" Trunks asked him.

Vegeta glared at Trunks. "Shut up Trunks! I don't want you're whining to ruin this for me." Trunks looked at Vegeta in disbelief for a second before clenching his teeth tightly and looking back at their opponents, of course he and Vegeta got stuck with these two...

One of their opponents was a female with blond hair that reached down to just below her shoulders, her eyes were ice blue, and she wore yellow looped earrings. She wore a black tank top-like shirt under a light blue denim jacket with torn sleeves a red ribbon with two Rs on it on the jacket over where her heart was, long, black and white striped sleeves were visible from under the black shirt. She also wore a short light blue denim skirt over black pants and brown boots.

Their other opponent was a male with black hair that reached down to just below his shoulders and he had the same eyes and earrings as his twin sister. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, the same red ribbon was on the same spot as his sister's. He also wore blue jeans with a brown belt, black tennis shoes, and an orange bandana around his neck.

The boy looked at his twin sister. "What do you think 18? Should we have some fun with them before we kill them?" He asked 18, his voice was a little quiet and it sounded cocky.

18 looked at him and smiled a little. "It's better than just killing them right away. Besides, we haven't had any fun in a while, don't you think 17?" 18 told 17, her voice was a little deeper than her twin's.

17 smiled eagerly. "Good point. Let's see how long they can keep going."

"Listen Trunks, I get the female got it?" Vegeta told Trunks gruffly.

Trunks looked at Vegeta. "But father, we need to attack together!" Trunks argued.

Vegeta growled and glared at Trunks. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? When I tell you to do something you do it!"

Trunks paused for a second, looking at Vegeta in disbelief again before sighing and looking back at 17 and 18. "Fine..." He mumbled.

Vegeta smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way." He looked back at 17 and 18 and pointed at 18. "You're mine to kill 18, got it?" He told her.

18 smiled confidently. "If you want to die that badly then fine." She said.

"I guess I'll take the purple-haired one then." 17 said.

Trunks glanced at Vegeta. _"You better come to your senses soon father."_ Trunks thought to himself.

Their surroundings suddenly changed from the large white room to a large mountainous range. Mountains and hills forming out of the floor as the floor changed from glass to grassy ground. And once everything settled down, Trunks, Vegeta, 17, and 18 immediately powered up before charging each other with clenched fists.

* * *

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tuubahan asked his opponent curiously.

His opponent was a man with white hair that reached down to just below his shoulders and his eyes were ice blue. He wore a yellow jacket with no sleeves and it reached down to the middle of his abdomen and loose dark green pants that had straps that went over his shoulders. He also wore grey shoes, brown gloves, and a grey and yellow cap with a red ribbon with two Rs on the front of it, a red ribbon with two Rs was also on his yellow jacket just above where his heart was.

He smirked at Tuubahan. "My name's Android 13 boy, and you're gonna be a dead man in just a few minutes." 13 told Tuubahan, his voice was deep and had a country accent.

Tuubahan glared at 13 and took a fighting stance. "Sorry 13, but not today." He told 13.

13 chuckled. "I'll let you think that, but it won't change the fact that you're gonna die."

Tuubahan tilted his head down a little, keeping his eyes on 13. "Try me." He growled before their surroundings suddenly changed from the white room to the middle of a large ocean with several small islands surrounding them.

* * *

"What are you supposed to be? Some kind of wannabe clown?" Sera asked her opponent who stood several yards away from her. Her hand was on her hip as she glared at him.

He smiled in amusement. "Sorry, but no." He replied, his voice was deep and serious.

His skin was mostly purple and around his head, his chest, shoulders, lower arms, lower legs, and top of his abdomen were white. The top of his head was dark blue and a red stripe went from below his eyes to his lower jaw. He had red eyes, a purple tail behind him, three toes on each foot, and he wore no clothes.

He looked at Sera. "I am Cooler." Cooler told her.

She scoffed. "Oh I know you. You're Frieza's older brother aren't you?" She growled.

He smiled again. "That is correct. And I am _much_ stronger than him."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that from someone..." She mumbled under her breath. She uncrossed her arms and took a fighting stance. "Alright Cooler, if you're stronger than your brother then show me what you've got."

Cooler grinned and took a fighting stance as well. "It's your funeral." He said before their surroundings suddenly changed.

The large white room changed to a vast field filled with several different colored flowers that dotted the grassy ground here and there, a bright blue river flowed through the seemingly endless field. And once everything settled, both Sera and Cooler charged at each other with their fists clenched and ready to attack.

* * *

"Well this is... strange..." Gohan said in puzzlement as he faced his opponent, who stood several yards in front of Gohan.

Gohan's opponent, a male, had his arms crossed over his chest with a confident smile on his lips. He had dark green skin with black spots all over him, his lower jaw and sides of his face were pale yellow, he had a purple stripe going from under his eyes to his lower jaw, and his face and hands were off-white. His feet were light yellow, and his chest, the top of his head, and his lower legs were black. His eyes were pink, he had large black wings on his back, and a small, light brown tail poked out of his back between his wings. To sum it all up, he looked like an oversized bug...

He tilted his head to the side a little, keeping his eyes on Gohan. "What's strange is that you're still alive." He said, his voice was deep and sounded cocky.

Gohan lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Do I know you?" He asked.

His opponent snickered. "You don't know me because we've never met, but I know you inside and out."

Gohan looked at him suspiciously. "And just how do you know if we've never met? Who are you?"

Gohan's opponent grinned. "I am Cell. I know about you because I contain your cells, as well as Goku's, Vegeta's, Frieza's, Piccolo's, and many others."

"How is that possible?"

Cell chuckled. "There are many ways to create an android."

Gohan clenched his teeth and fists tightly. "Another android!? In that case, I'll make sure you have a painful death!" He growled as he took a fighting stance.

Cell chuckled again before taking a fighting stance as well. "We'll see."

Their surroundings suddenly changed from the empty room to inside of a large, boiling hot volcano. Small pieces of burned rocks floated on top of the molten lava. Luckily, the volcano wasn't erupting... yet...

* * *

"Hmmm... You look familiar... Have we met somewhere before?" Goku asked his opponent in puzzlement.

His opponent, who was a male, had pitch black spiky hair, black eyes, and dark tan skin. He wore dull, dark blue and black Saiyan armor with black gloves and shoes, he also had a brown Saiyan tail wrapped around his waist. Other than the outfit, dark skin, and furry tail, he looked exactly like Goku.

Goku's opponent smiled at Goku wickedly. "I should look familiar to you, we fought back on Earth several ago before you killed me." Goku's opponent said, his voice was soft but taunting.

Goku crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side a little, keeping his eyes on his opponent. "Is that so? What's your name then?"

His opponent smirked at him. "I am Turles. Blythe brought me back so I could finally have my revenge on you." Turles said eagerly.

Goku glared at Turles. "I remember now. You were the Saiyan who hurt Gohan and almost destroyed Earth just so you could grow stronger!"

Turles chuckled. "That's correct. Now prepare to die by my hand!"

The room immediately started shaking once Turles finished talking. It changed from the white room to an icy wasteland, a freezing cold wind blew through the area. Turles charge Goku immediately after the area stopped shaking and Goku quickly took a fighting stance, getting ready to counterattack.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this more than I should." Quorrin said with an eager smile as she faced her opponent, cracking her knuckles.

Her opponent, a male, had red eyes, white skin, and his shoulders, the middle of his abdomen, shins, lower arms, and top of his head were dark purple. He had a long white tail behind him, three toes on each foot, and a thin line going from the bottom of his eyes to his lower jaw.

He lifted an eyebrow at Quorrin and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do I know you?" He asked, his voice was scratchy and a little high-pitched.

She glared at him. "You may not remember me Frieza, but I _know _you remember my father and mother." She tilted her head down a little, keeping her eyes on Frieza. "I know for a fact that you know my younger brother Goku."

Frieza's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. "What!? Goku has an older sister!?" He asked in disbelief. He gritted his teeth and glared at her. "Now I remember, you were one of Bardock's little brats weren't you?!"

Quorrin tsked. "Guess you forgot my name." She looked at him with a cold glare. "I am Quorrin, daughter of Bardock and Tanipuu, younger sister of Raditz, and older sister of Goku!" She pointed at Frieza. "And you, Frieza, are the one who killed my parents and tried to kill Goku." She clenched her fists close to her sides. "It's time for some payback."

Frieza stared at her in shock for a second or two before smiling confidently and looking down slightly. "That's what you think." He looked back at her with a wicked grin. "I've always dreamed about killing Goku while I was in Hell, but killing one of his family members is the next best thing!"

Quorrin took a fighting stance and kept her eyes on Frieza, it didn't matter how strong she or Frieza were, she never underestimated an opponent. But still, she was going to enjoy finally kicking his butt in payback for everything he's done. The room suddenly shook wildly and their surroundings changed from the endless room to a large wasteland that stretched out as far as she could see, several massive rock formations were everywhere. It didn't matter what happened from this point on, she had to defeat Frieza, not just for revenge, but to keep him from destroying other planets as well.

_"I hope the others try their best."_ She thought to herself before powering up and charging Frieza.

* * *

**A/N: This is gonna be interesting. Who's fight do you guys wanna see first? You'll see them all, which will make this story pretty long, so it's gonna be pretty cool. The reason why I went with everyone I did was because the movies and sagas they were in, except 13, were before Goku's heart virus killed Goku in Trunks' timeline. Blythe brought them all back and raised their power levels ****_extremely_**** high, that's why Cell's in his perfect form. I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Alright Broly, where did you go..._ I thought as I flew through the large city, scanning the buildings as I flew by. Ever since my surroundings changed into this place and made me lose sight of Broly, he's been hiding from me and suppressing his energy. He was probably getting ready for a sneak attack or something. _I wonder what happened to Trunks and the others._ I thought as I looked into a building as I flew passed it. I clenched my teeth tightly as I looked up ahead. _If Blythe kills any of them, I'll make her death so painful that she won't even want to come back to life if she gets the chance!_

I heard a quiet thud behind me and I quickly stopped flying forward and turned around to see what it was. Broly in his Super Saiyan form flew straight towards me, his fists clenched tightly. I immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan and caught his fist in my hand before he could hit my stomach. I twisted his hand around, making his arm twist around and putting his back towards me as his body twisted around like his arm. I took the opening and quickly brought my leg up and kicked him in the back. But before I could hit him, he managed to pull his arm around in front of him, pulling me in front of him with his arm, before bringing his elbow down on my side, right on my ribs.

I cried out in pain as I fell towards the ground a little before catching myself and charging Broly again. He smirked at me before throwing a light green energy blast at me. I clenched my fist tightly and pulled it close to my side before thrusting it forward, my hand now open, and a light blue energy wave shot out of the palm of my hand. The two energies crashed into each other violently for a few seconds before my energy wave broke through Broly's energy blast and shot straight towards him. He clenched his teeth before powering up a little more and charging the energy wave at full speed.

He easily broke through the energy wave and flying right up to me, his hands folded into a large fist above his head. He brought his hands down right on top of my head, catching me off guard and making me crash facedown into the ground far below. I got up on my elbows and spit some dirt out of my mouth before looking over my shoulder to see Broly diving straight towards me. My eyes widened and I immediately jumped to my feet and out of the way just in time to dodge Broly's feet as they crashed into the ground where I was laying, a small crater forming around his feet.

I clenched my fists tightly before digging one foot into the ground and launched towards him, kicking off the ground with my foot to gain more speed. I threw a punch at him right as he looked up at me, hitting him right in the cheek and sending him flying sideways. I powered up some more before shooting towards him again. As I got close to where he landed, however, he suddenly flew through the thick cloud of dust, startling me a little, and kneed me in the chin. My head flew upward from the force, blood flying from my mouth, before Broly made a fist with both hands above his head and brought it down on my forehead. My back crashed into the ground again, this time getting stuck. But before I could free myself, Broly flew up into the air several feet above me before starting to fall straight towards me, intending to crush me with his feet.

I watched him with wide eyes for a second before clenching my teeth tightly. _Oh no you don't!_ I thought.

I managed to get my legs free from the ground and stretched them upward just in time to stop Broly from using me as a trampoline. He weighed my legs down to the point where my knees touched my chest, but I managed to kick upward again and launch him back into the air before he could break my legs. I immediately freed my arms and upper body from the ground and jumped to my feet and out of the way before Broly could try to land on me again. Once he landed where I was laying down, I shot straight towards him with a clenched fist and uppercutted him. He flew up a little from the force and I spun around to kick him in the side, making him fly to the side again and crashed into the wall of a building, I quickly followed him, ready for anything.

I came to a dead stop once I reached a large pile of rocks in front of a building with a hole in its wall, scanning the area for Broly, before a muffled yell reached my ears. I looked at the pile of rocks where it came from right before I sensed a huge increase of his energy signature. The rocks in the pile suddenly flew into the air in different directions as a large energy surge in the form of a powerful wind exploded from underneath all the rocks. I quickly put my arms up in a block in front of me and planted my feet firmly on the ground to withstand the powerful winds before it finally stopped. I looked over my arms to see what happened, but I was pretty sure I already knew, Broly, in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, stood where the pile of rocks used to be as several rocks fell to the ground all around us.

"You've done well so far sister, but can you hold your own against this?" He asked me with a confident grin on his lips.

I smirked. "As a matter of fact, I think I can." I replied.

I clenched my fists tightly close to my sides before yelling loudly as my power skyrocketed. Rocks started to float into the air and electricity crackled all around me as a large energy surge in the form of a powerful wind exploded from my body like what had happened to Broly when he transformed. I grew at least two feet taller, my pupils in my eyes disappeared, and my already spiky golden hair grew even spikier and took on a green tint. The energy surge faded away and I stood before Broly as a Legendary Super Saiyan as well.

"I'll prove it to you." I said before charging him.

* * *

**A/N: This is getting interesting. Told you guys there would be some action soon, and there's gonna be more in the next few chapters. I'll post the next chapter soon! **


	22. Chapter 22

"Listen up Trunks, if you hold _anything_ back then I will kill you myself, got it?" Vegeta told Trunks gruffly as they stood several yards away from androids 17 and 18 after attempting to attack them.

Trunks nodded. "You don't have to worry about that father, I'd never hold back against these two." Trunks told Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at him with a smirk. "Is that so? Well in that case, give it everything you've got!" Vegeta yelled before charging the androids, immediately powering up to a Super Saiyan.

Trunks quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan as well before following his father. 17 and 18 looked at each other and nodded before charging Vegeta and Trunks too, meeting each other with a barrage of punches and kicks. Vegeta attacked and blocked attacks from 18 while Trunks attacked and blocked attacks from 17.

Vegeta managed to catch 18's leg between his arm and side as she tried to kick him in the ribs. Vegeta grinned at her as she tried to pull her leg free before he grabbed her ankle and spun her around and around a few times before letting her go flying towards the ground. She hit the side of a large hill, making a large hole in it, and Vegeta immediately shot towards her.

She looked up at him with a cold glare before putting a hand forward, her fingers touching, and firing a powerful yellow energy blast at Vegeta from the palm of her hand. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the energy blast coming towards him, but he clenched his teeth tightly and brought his hand up to the side of his head. And once the energy blast was close enough, he swung his hand out in front of him and deflected the energy blast, making it fly up into the sky.

He looked back down at where 18 was, but she was gone. He immediately scanned the area for her, but before he could find her, something hard slammed into his back. He plummeted towards the ground from the impact, the wind knocked out of him, and 18, who and kicked him in the back, followed him. He quickly turned his body around to face her before firing a barrage of yellow energy blasts at her, still catching his breath. She easily dodged the energy blasts using her speed and caught up to Vegeta, immediately using a rush attack once she got close to him.

Trunks, however, couldn't help his father, he was already too busy with 17. 17 landed a kick in Trunks' stomach to make him go flying backwards. But he quickly stopped himself, facing 17, and moved his arms around rapidly in front of him before putting both of his hands forward and firing a Burning Attack at 17 as he charged at Trunks. 17 quickly came to a stop and put his arms in front of him as a block right before the Burning Attack hit him, a large cloud of smoke engulfing his body. He dropped his block after the attack hit him and looked around for Trunks, of course, it was hard to see with all the smoke, but that's what Trunks was using to his advantage. Trunks suddenly broke through the smoke right in front of 17 and spun around to kick him right in the cheek, sending him flying sideways.

Trunks wasted no time and flew after 17 with clenched fists. 17 stopped himself in midair, straightening himself, before firing a barrage of yellow energy blasts at Trunks from his open hands. Trunks quickly put his open hands in front of him and fired a barrage of yellow energy blasts at 17's energy blasts. Most of the energy blasts collided and exploded in a cloud of smoke while the rest flew right passed 17 and Trunks.

17 clenched his fists tightly before charging at Trunks, Trunks glared at 17 before charging back towards 17. They both met each other with a hit to their lower arms that were out in front of them, electricity crackling around them as the two powers collided. They both pushed against each other for a second or two before flying backwards and charging each other again. This time, Trunks caught 17's fists in his hands before bringing his leg up and landing a kick in 17's stomach, letting go of 17's hands at the last second.

17 fell backwards a little, blood dripping from his mouth, before looking back at Trunks with a glare. 17 quickly powered up some more before charging Trunks again, this time, punching Trunks in the stomach twice in a row. Before Trunks could recover, however, 17 folded his hands into a fist over his head before bringing it down on Trunks' head, making Trunks plummet towards the ground.

Vegeta wasn't having much with 18 either, 18 was throwing kicks and punches at him nonstop so he could only try to block. She got a few hits in, but they didn't inflict any major damage. Eventually, Vegeta had enough of it, he yelled loudly in frustration before clenching his fist tightly and throwing it at 18, hitting her right in the side of her head and catching her off guard. She flew sideways and Vegeta followed, throwing kicks and punches at her mercilessly once her was close enough to her. After throwing several punches and kicks, he folded both hands above his head in a fist and brought it down on her back, making her plummet towards the ground.

But before she hit the ground, she stopped herself in the air and looked up at Vegeta with clenched teeth. Blood dripped from her chin and some scratches on her arms and face. She quickly back up to him, flying right in front of him, before putting a hand in front of her and firing a large yellow energy blast at him. It was too close for him to dodge, counter, or deflect it, so he was helpless as the energy blast crashed into him, making him fall towards the ground far below.

* * *

**A/N: So this time it's the start of the battle between Trunks, Vegeta, and the androids. Wonder who'll be next? I'm only going to do the beginning of each battle before sticking with one battle for a few chapters until the fight's over. Anyways, some beginnings of the battles will be good, and some will be a little bad. And, just a heads up, I don't know how often I'll be able to update with all the school and other stuff I have going on, but I'll update as often as I can. Until the next chapter guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

Goku's feet slid back on the icy ground as he blocked a punch from Turles with his arms. Goku, who was in Super Saiyan, was surprised by Turles near the start of the battle when Turles also transformed into a Super Saiyan to match Goku's power. Even in Super Saiyan, Turles looked exactly like Goku, same spiky golden hair and teal eyes, only Turles' eyes were a little colder than Goku's.

Goku dropped his block once Turles pulled his fist back before Goku turned to the side a little to swing his leg around and land a kick in the side of Turles' neck. Turles flew to the side and crashed into a large wall of ice. Goku put an open hand in front of him, aiming for where Turles landed, and fired a barrage of light blue energy blasts. The energy blasts broke the wall of ice into several large chunks of ice that broke into millions of tiny ice shards once they hit the icy ground. Turles flew out of all the falling ice, heading straight for Goku, and punched Goku in the cheek once he was close enough to Goku.

Goku took a small step sideways from the blow, but he quickly recovered and elbowed Turles in the cheek, a punch to the side of his head following the elbow. Turles stumbled sideways a few steps before looking back at Goku with a glare and throwing another punch at him. Goku caught Turles' fist in his hand and pulled Turles' hand to his side, pulling Turles right in front of him, before kneeing Turles in the stomach and letting go of Turles' fist. Goku then folded his hands together in a fist above his head and brought it down on Turles' back between his shoulder, making him crash into the icy ground that wasn't very far below them. Turles shook his head and gritted his teeth as he stood back up. Some of his armor was broken, and some blood dripped from his mouth and some scratches on his arms, legs, face, neck, and upper body. Goku, who was in the same condition, clenched his fists at his sides as he looked down at Turles.

"Give up yet?" Goku asked Turles.

Turles clenched his fists tightly as he looked back up at Goku. "Not a chance!" Turles growled before powering up and jumping into the air, shooting towards Goku.

Goku powered up as well before charging back at Turles, both meeting each other with a punch. Their fists hit each other pretty hard and electricity crackled around them as the two powerful energies collided. They both pulled back at the same time before flying towards each other again, this time pursuing in hand-to-hand combat. They both blocked and dodged each other's attacks for what seemed like forever until Turles managed to catch one of Goku's fists in his hand before bringing his leg up and kicking Goku right in the stomach, letting go of Goku's fist at the last second. Goku flew back several feet, blood flying from his mouth, before catching himself in midair. He wiped some blood off his lower lip with his knuckle as he looked at Turles. They were both pretty tired but Goku still had a few tricks up his sleeve, and he was sure Turles did too.

"I have to say I'm a little impressed Turles. You really have grown stronger since we last fought." Goku told Turles, a little out of breath.

Turles smiled slightly, breathing heavily as well. "When you're in Hell and want to grow stronger to kill whoever sent you there for a long time, you get a lot of training in." Turles told Goku.

Goku chuckled softly. "I can tell. But I have to know, what's your strongest Super Saiyan form?"

Turles smirked at him confidently. "Ascended Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2 if you want to call it that."

Goku smiled. "Is that so? Alright then, show me your true power!"

Turles laughed confidently. "It would be my pleasure." He told Goku before yelling loudly as he powered up. His power level skyrocketed and his hair grew even spikier and more golden, his muscle size also increased, but not enough to slow him down. And after a few seconds, Turles floated in the air in front of Goku as a Super Saiyan 2. "What do you think? Pretty impressive huh?" Turles asked Goku proudly.

Goku smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Turles. "Oh yeah, it's impressive. But it's not as impressive compared to what I'm about to show you." Goku told Turles.

Turles looked at Goku with a lifted eyebrow, a little bit of shock in his eyes. "You think so huh? Alright, let's see what you've got Kakarot."

Goku grinned. "If you insist."

Goku uncrossed his arms, clenching his fists close to his sides tightly, and his power seemed to explode like a volcano once he started yelling loudly. His hair started to grow longer and more golden, his pupils turned black with a greenish-teal iris around them as a bright yellow light engulfed his body. The light seemed to explode from a ball around Goku in the form of energy and made several walls of ice collapse around them. And once the light died down, Goku floated in front of Turles as a Super Saiyan 3. "What do you think? Pretty impressive huh?" Goku asked Turles the same question Turles asked him.

* * *

**A/N: Cool. Goku's actually trying to end this quickly because he has to get back to the others as soon as possible so they can get back to Earth. But Blythe has other plans, you'll see what happens in a few chapters. I actually got the idea to bring all these bad guys back from the Dragon Ball Z movie Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, only I changed a few things. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	24. Chapter 24

Gohan quickly dived down close to the lava to avoid getting hit by Cell's yellow energy blast. The lava was just inches away from Gohan as he flew over it, its heat burning his skin and clothes. He finally landed on a large mass of stationary rock, sliding to a stop, before turning around and firing several light blue energy blasts at Cell as he flew towards Gohan. Cell quickly deflected the energy blasts that were in his way and dodged the rest, making them all hit the volcano's side. Several large chunks of rock fell off the wall where the energy blast landed and crashed into the large lake of lava, making several large splashes of lava. The volcano shook slightly, which happened occasionally, but every time it shook, Gohan felt uneasy.

Cell flew right up to Gohan and threw a kick at him, aiming for his side. But Gohan caught Cell's leg with his hands and spun him around and around several times before letting him go flying into one of the volcano's walls. Cell crashed into the wall of hot rock, more rocks from the wall around him falling into the lake of lava. But he quickly looked back up at Gohan with clenched teeth before breaking free from the wall and diving towards Gohan again. Gohan kicked off the ground and charged at Cell as well, both of them meeting each other with a kick to the stomach.

They both paused for a second once their foot landed in each other's stomach at the same time. But Gohan finally pulled his leg back and attacked Cell with a barrage of kicks and punches to Cell's stomach and face. After taking several hits from Gohan, however, Cell caught Gohan's fists in his hands and kicked Gohan in the stomach over and over again, making Gohan cough up blood. After hitting Gohan several times, Cell swung him around a couple of times by his wrists before letting him go flying towards the lake of lava. Luckily for Gohan, he wasn't so shaken up that he couldn't see danger. So once he saw the lava getting closer to him, he immediately stopped himself just in time to prevent himself from being burned alive.

He quickly flew up, away from the lava's surface, and straight for Cell. Cell grinned as he watched Gohan before throwing a large yellow energy blast at Gohan. Gohan easily dodged it and fired a light blue energy blast back at Cell. The energy blast hit Cell right in the stomach and exploded on contact, making him fly backwards and crash into a wall of hot rock again. But before Gohan could attack Cell again, a huge splashing noise from behind him caught his attention.

He came to a stop in midair and looked behind him to see what had happened. A gigantic piece of rock had fallen off of one of the volcano's walls and into the lava, that definitely wasn't going to have good results... But how did such a large chunk of rock fall off the wall? It couldn't have happened naturally. Gohan's eyes widened when he figured it out. It was that energy blast Cell threw at him! Cell wasn't aiming for him, but for the volcano's wall.

Gohan face palmed himself. _"Of course..." _He thought as he looked back up at the large splash of lava. _"I should've know since it was so easy to dodge."_

The volcano suddenly started to shake violently and everything got hotter and hotter, which meant only one thing. Gohan looked up and, high above him, he could see the night sky through a cloud of thick smoke. That was his only chance of escape from the lava, he couldn't go to any of the ledges on the walls because the whole place would be under thousands of gallons of lava once the volcano erupted. So without hesitation, Gohan flew straight for the exit at full speed, Cell was most likely following him, and so was all the lava, so he couldn't slow down even a little. He started to cough a little from all the smoke and his eyes started to burn, but he had to get out of the volcano. Hopefully he would have an advantage over Cell out in the open.

* * *

**A/N: Such a late update... ugh... Sorry about that guys. Anyways, this is a shorter chapter that shows how Gohan and Cell are doing, looks like things are gonna get interesting huh? And in case some of you guys can't pronounce the names of Blythe, Erana, or Sera, I'll help you out. Blythe is B-lie-th ,the B is the same b sounding, then it sounds like lie, then a th sound at the end. Erana is Er-an-uh, easy to figure that one out. And Sera is Sir-uh, also pretty easy to figure out. Anyways, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, but tomorrow's my little bro's B-day so I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. And I'm going to ****_finally_**** post a picture of Sarai on the facebook page, you guys are welcome to check it out if you want. Until the next chapter guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

Cooler's feet slid back in the mud in the ankle-deep river after Sera had thrown a punch at him. She wasted no time and flew straight for him, her feet just barely over the water's surface, before landing another punch to his chin. Cooler fell backwards from the force of the hit and fell into the middle of the river with a loud splash. But he quickly recovered and jumped out of the water and towards Sera with clenched fists. Sera quickly put her arms up in front of her as a block to prevent Cooler's fist from hitting her in the face. But Cooler's tail whipped around his legs and wrapped around her ankles before he pulled her out of the air and into the water with his tail. Sera growled and spit some water out of her mouth before grabbing Cooler's tail, unwrapping it from around her ankles and getting back onto her feet in the slippery mud. She swung him around and around a couple of times before letting him go.

He flew towards the grassy ground on the other side of the river and slid on his back in the grass several feet backwards, blades of grass and some flowers flying into the air around him as he slid. Sera pointed her index finger at him as he started to stand up and fired several small beams of light green energy shot out of her fingertip and towards Cooler, a move she called Backstabber. The energy beams shot straight towards at light speed, Cooler quickly put up a block with his arms, but right before the energy beams hit him, they suddenly scattered into the air, made their way around him, and hit him right in the back between his shoulder blades.

Cooler, who was caught off guard by the hit, took a small step forward to balance himself out before looking up at Sera with a glare. He kicked off the ground and charged at her. She clenched her fists close to her sides before charging back at Cooler. The two of them met each other with a punch, landing their fists in each other's cheek, before flying passed each other without stopping. But before they could get out of reach from each other, Cooler wrapped his tail around Sera's neck, choking her a little, and dragged her after him with his tail. He came to a stop right above a grassy hill and used his tail to smash Sera into the ground next to him over and over again.

But after hitting the ground several times, Sera had enough. She put her hands in front of her to prevent her face from hitting the ground again and kicked her feet out at Cooler before he could pull her off the ground, her feet landing on Cooler's chin. Cooler stumbled several feet backward from the force, his tail unwrapping from around Sera's neck and letting her breathe again. Sera took the opening and, getting back onto her feet, charged at him with a clenched fist again. But this time, Cooler recovered from the hit and caught Sera's fist in his hand right before it could hit his face.

He pulled her fist to his side, pulling her forward, and brought his knee up to knee her in the chin, making her head jerk up from the force, before spinning around and elbowing her in the side of her head. She flew sideways and slid on the water's surface several feet before finally coming to a stop. She shook her head and glared at Cooler before standing up, her clothes and hair dripping wet. She clenched her fists close to her sides before powering up and transforming into a Super Saiyan, the water in her hair and clothes seemed to dry right up when she transformed. Cooler looked at her in shock for a second before smiling at her.

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't know you could transform into a Super Saiyan." He said.

Sera stepped out of the ankle-deep and smiled back at him confidently. "Why? You scared?" She asked him.

He snickered, tilting his head down slightly and crossing his arms over his chest. "Not at all, just a little surprised." He looked back at her. "But at least now I know you'll be able to hold your own against my ultimate form for a while."

She looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Ultimate form? I thought you're in the strongest form your race could transform into."

He smirked. "Well you thought wrong. I discovered a new, much more powerful form than this one." He clenched his fists tightly close to his sides. "Brace yourself Saiyan filth! I will _not_ hold back even a little in this next form!"

His power skyrocketed and his form started to change almost immediately. The white armor-like skin around his head grew four spikes going in different directions, both of his eyes turned completely red. The armor-like skin on his lower arms grew a large spike pointing outward, he also grew bulkier and the tip of his tail was covered by the white armor-like skin. And the white armor-like skin on his shoulders seemed to grow thinner, covering the purple skin between his shoulders and the base of his neck on the sides. Sera looked at him in shock, she was _not_ expecting something like this... His power level was off the charts!

Cooler looked at her and smiled confidently once he finished transforming. "Why so surprised? Is this too much for you?" He asked her proudly, his voice sounded a little deeper than earlier.

Sera gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Not at all!" She growled. She powered up some more before charging him, but she wasn't so sure she could beat him with the power she had right now.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmm, Sera might be in a little bit of trouble of here. Cooler was weaker than a Super Saiyan in ****_Cooler's Revenge_****, but stronger than one in ****_The Return of Cooler_****, but Blythe increased his power even more when she brought him back from the dead. Hopefully Sera will figure something out and beat him. Two more fights then we'll stick with one fight until it's over, which one are you guys looking forward to? They're all gonna be pretty interesting, and there might be a surprise or two in some of the fights. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! And, just a heads up, I'm gonna post the very first picture of Kiela on Facebook, and it's not a character sheet, it's from a scene in the first book Not Human. You guys are welcome to check it out if you want. Until the next chapter guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

_"Where'd you go you little snake?"_ Quorrin thought to herself as she walked past several large rock formations. She scanned the area carefully, on full alert, as she held her sword close to her hip with both hands. Frieza had started hiding in this wasteland ever since Quorrin beat the crap out of him the first time, but she wasn't going to let him go so easily.

A quiet tapping sound reached Quorrin's ears from behind a large rock formation behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the edge of the rock wall before swinging her sword at it. The blade hit the rock wall around the corner, but when she looked around the edge, she saw Frieza ducking down, his head just below the blade. She clenched her teeth tightly and pulled the blade free from the rock wall before bringing it down where Frieza was. Frieza saw her and the blade and quickly jumped to the side to dodge right before the blade hit the ground where he was standing. Quorrin jerked the blade out of the ground and started to run after him.

He turned around to face her before pointing an index finger at her and firing a small, but powerful, beam of red energy at her. Before the beam could hit her, however, she pulled the sword's blade in front of her and, with a flick of her wrist, deflected the beam of energy off the black blade, making the energy beam shoot up into the sky as she kept running towards him. He looked at her in shock, his eyes wide, he's never seen someone come after him like this!

Once she was close enough to him, she swung her sword at him, aiming for his neck, but he quickly jumped into the air right before it could hit him, the blade just missing the tip of his tail. She looked up at him before jumping off the ground and flying straight for him. Frieza watched her as he flew upwards for a while before clenching his teeth and fists tightly. He will _not _be chased away by this monkey! He finally stopped flying backward and charged back at Quorrin.

Quorrin smirked. _"It's about time."_ She thought to herself before sheathing her sword and speeding up in the blink of an eye.

They both met each other with a hit to their lower arms that were in front of their head, energy surging around them. Before either of them could pull back, however, Frieza wrapped his tail around Quorrin's leg and pulled her down. But before he could do anything, she spun her body around with her free leg outstretched and landed a kick to Frieza's side. Frieza released her leg from the force of the hit, but he quickly recovered and flew after Quorrin as she straightened herself out. Before she could do anything, however, Frieza fired several red energy blasts at her. She looked at them and clenched her teeth tightly before putting her arms in front of her as a block right before the energy blasts hit her. A large cloud of smoke engulfed her once the energy blasts hit, growing bigger and thicker with every energy blast that hit her.

Once she felt the last energy blast hit her, she pulled her arms apart and charged through the cloud of smoke, not sure what she'd find on the other side. But when she broke through to the other side, Frieza was gone. She quickly came to a stop and scanned the area for him, thinking he was hiding somewhere in the wasteland below again. Before she could fly down there to start looking for him, however, something hard slammed into her lower back. She fell forward a little from the force of the hit before turning around to see Frieza as he brought his hands, that were folded into a large fist, down on top of her head.

She fell backwards and towards the ground, blood flying from her mouth from the impact, but before she hit the ground, she managed to catch herself and floated inches above the ground. She looked back up at Frieza with a glare and clenched her teeth, every time she saw his face reminded her of all those painful memories of watching her parents die by his hands. She clenched her fists so tightly that her fingernails dug into her palms and made her bleed a little as more and more anger built up inside her as those memories flashed through her mind once again.

_"You okay Quorrin?"_ Bardock asked Quorrin in her mind.

_"I'm fine."_ She replied in her thoughts gruffly as she wiped the blood off her lower lip with her knuckle. _"I'm not going easy on him anymore!"_ She thought again. Her already spiky golden hair grew even more spikier and golden as her strength, speed, and power skyrocketed. Electricity crackled around her once she finished the transformation from all the power her body was giving off. Frieza looked at her with wide eyes, he's obviously never seen or felt something like this before. "Alright Frieza, let's see how long you can last against this form!" Quorrin growled before charging straight towards Frieza.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Quorrin's serious. Now I ****_really_**** don't want to be on her bad side, or be one of her enemies that she absolutely hates... By the way, I need your guys' opinion, which fight do you guys want to see the most? Vegeta, Trunks, 17, and 18? Gohan and Cell? Goku and Turles? Tuubahan and 13? Sera and Cooler? Or Quorrin and Frieza? I'm saving Kiela and Broly for last, I've got something special planned for them. So yeah, you guys are more than welcome to message me or post a review about it if you want. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, so until then guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Don't tell me you're done already." 13 said as he stood in front of Tuubahan with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tuubahan, who was in a kneeling position and breathing a little heavily, looked up at 13 with a smirk. Blood dripped from his chin and some scratches on his face, neck, arms, legs, and chest where his under and outer shirts were ripped. "Heh... Not even close." He told 13 before standing up straight and wiping the blood off his chin with his knuckle. Tuubahan was a little tired from fighting 13, but that was only because he was fighting in his normal state. He clenched his fists tightly close to his sides. "Now watch this!" He told 13 before powering up. And in a flash of light, Tuubahan's black spiky hair grew even spikier and turned golden and his black eyes changed color to teal as a flaming golden aura surrounded him.

13 smirked at him, unamused. "A Super Saiyan?" 13 tsked. "Please... I've gone up against three Super Saiyans before."

Tuubahan smiled at 13 confidently. "Is that so? Then maybe this will suit you a little better." Tuubahan said before powering up even more as a flash of bright light exploded around him. His hair grew even spikier and more golden as his power increased, his muscle size increased as well, but not enough to slow him down. And in just a second or two, Tuubahan stood in front of 13 as a Super Saiyan 2. "Well? What do you think? Better than the last one huh?" Tuubahan asked 13 with a confident smile.

13 stared at him in shock for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, much better than the last one, now I'll be able to use my true power!" 13 said before charging Tuubahan.

Tuubahan clenched his fists and braced himself, watching 13's movements carefully, before ducking down just in time to dodge 13's fist as it flew over his head. He put his hands on the ground and kicked his legs up to kick 13 in the chin, making 13 stop dead in his tracks and stumble back from the force. But he quickly recovered and lunged back at Tuubahan with clenched fists, landing a punch to Tuubahan's cheek. Tuubahan stumbled back from the hit, but before he could recover, 13 landed another punch to Tuubahan's stomach, firing a red energy blast into Tuubahan's stomach once his fist hit Tuubahan's stomach. The energy blast exploded on contact and made Tuubahan fly backward from the explosion. Tuubahan landed in the ocean several yards away from the island he and 13 were on, sinking below the surface a little. Tuubahan quickly swam up to the surface and spit out a mouthful of saltwater before gasping for air.

"Ah that's nasty! Who would make water like this!?" He said in disgust, making a face from the taste of the saltwater.

He looked up when he heard something flying through the sky to see 13 flying towards him. Tuubahan blinked and he made a face in shock before jumping out of the water. He spun around once to get some of the water out of his hair and clothes, before charging back at 13, his feet just barely above the water's surface. They both met each other by trying to kick each other, their shins hitting against each other and making energy surge around them. They both pulled their legs back before throwing kicks and punches at each other, both dodging or blocking each other's attacks. Tuubahan eventually caught 13's wrist in his hand and swung 13 around and around by the wrist, both of his hands holding 13's wrist now.

_"Let's see how you like the saltwater!"_ Tuubahan thought.

Tuubahan let go of 13's wrist and let him plummet towards the ocean, crashing into the ocean's choppy surface with a large splash. Tuubahan quickly flew over the water where 13 had crashed, but before he could do anything, a large red energy blast shot out of the water's surface and headed straight for Tuubahan. But Tuubahan saw the energy blast as it flew towards him and he moved out of the way just in time to dodge it, some of his bright blue outer shirt getting caught and burned away. Unfortunately, that was just the first one. Another red energy blast, this one much larger than the last one, exploded from the water's surface and crashed right into Tuubahan when he wasn't looking, crashing into his chest and stomach first. Tuubahan recovered as fast as he could and managed to get his hands on the red energy blast before pushing it away from him and into the sky in another direction.

He looked back down at 13 who was flying straight towards him again, 13's hair and clothes completely drenched. Tuubahan clenched his fists tightly, his hands were a little burned from that energy blast he deflected, but he couldn't worry about something as small as that. He powered up some more before diving towards 13, but before they could meet each other, Tuubahan used Instant Transmission to teleport behind 13. Once 13 realized Tuubahan was behind him and turned around, however, Tuubahan thrust an open hand out in front of 13's face and blasted 13 in the face with a dark blue energy wave, a move Tuubahan called Galaxy Blow. 13 got caught off guard and fell backward several feet before catching himself and glaring at Tuubahan coldly as Tuubahan stopped the energy wave that was shooting from his palm. Tuubahan smiled proudly and lowered his hand, thankfully his hands weren't hurting as bad as before.

"What's wrong 13? Did I surprise you?" Tuubahan asked 13.

13 growled in his throat. "Yer gonna pay for that boy!" 13 told Tuubahan. 13 made a fist with one hand and shoved it into his other open hand, catching it. "It's time for an old fashion butt whopping!" He said before charging Tuubahan again. Tuubahan tsked, turning his head to the side slightly before charging back at 13, both of his fists clenched.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late this time guys, I don't really have a whole lot of free time these days... Anyways, it looks like Tuubahan and 13 are evenly matched so far. There's gonna be a pretty big surprise in the next chapter too. I have a poll up on my profile concerning the fights that are going to occur in the upcoming chapters, so feel free to vote on which vote you guys want to see first if you want. Also, I posted a picture of Kiela up on Facebook earlier today and it looks pretty cool to me. The design was from a drawing of Kiela a fan named Goku FC, on Facebook, and I'm ****_really_**** glad that he/she let me use the design. So yeah, if anyone else has any drawings that they'd like to share then you're more than welcome to show me, but you don't have to if you don't want to, I won't make you guys do something you don't want to do. Until the next chapter guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Tell me Blythe, how did you find out about these guys?" A man standing next to Blythe asked her, his voice was deep and scratchy. His dark red eyes watched seven digital screens on the wall in front of them.

Blythe, who was sitting in a large chair and watching the screens as well, smiled. "I have my ways. " She told him. She turned around a little to look at the man. "Why do you ask?"

The man looked at each of the seven screens on the wall, each screen showed one of the fights that were going on. Goku and Turles, Vegeta, Trunks, 17, and 18, Gohan and Cell, Kiela and Broly, Sera and Cooler, Tuubahan and 13, and Quorrin and Frieza. "Just curious." He replied.

Blythe looked at him for a moment before shrugging and looking back at the screens. "I have to admit though, most of them were pretty weak when I found them in Hell so I had to boost their power quite a bit." She sighed and looked up with a slightly worried expression. "But I can only increase it so much..."

The man put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure it'll be more than enough to kill these Saiyans."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. And once that's done, you can just send the rest of the Saiyans that helped us, and everyone else you brought back to life to help us, back to Hell where they belong."

Blythe grinned. "Very true. I didn't tell them about that part because I knew they would all decline my offer."

The man smirked and chuckled slightly. "Stupid Saiyans, never stopping to hear the details of things, same thing for those aliens and androids." Blythe, facing the screens again, smiled in amusement. "Yes, and that will cost them dearly." She sighed slowly. "I'm so glad I could bring you back to life, it's been lonely here ever since you left."

The man smiled at her softly. "I'm glad I'm back too. I thought I'd never see you again when I was killed."

Blythe blinked slowly as she watched the screens. "Without you, I wouldn't have thought about using someone like Broly to get close enough to the last Saiyans to bring them here." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It must be satisfying for you to watch the Saiyan who killed you die."

The man grinned. "More than you know."

She chuckled before examining the screens again. "Now let me see... Who should we watch first? We can't watch all of them at the same time..." She asked, leaning forward and tapping her index finger on her chin.

The man took a small step forward, looking at the screens carefully before pointing at one. "Why not these two? It should be interesting to see how it plays out."

She looked at the screen he was pointing to. "Goku and Turles?" She looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to see the one who killed you die first?"

He shook his head. "I _do _want to see him die, but I want to save him for close to last. His death will be the opening for the main fight."

Blythe stared at him for a few seconds before grinning and leaning back in her chair. "Very well. Goku and Turles it is." All the screens froze as if time had frozen in the fights and the screen showing Goku and Turles expanded, taking up the whole wall. "I'm a little worried about this Super Saiyan 3 thing though... I could only increase Turles' power to as strong as a fully powered Ascended Super Saiyan."

"Then you should increase his power even more with that secret weapon of yours."

She looked up at him. "Already?" She looked back at the screen. "I was hoping to save it for later... But I guess Goku's trying to end this battle quickly so I have no choice." She looked up at the man again. "You ready to see the first dead Saiyan of the day?"

The man grinned eagerly. "Most definitely." He replied.

"Alright then." Blythe said as she pushed a button on the arm of her chair. "Here we go Ryzer."

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Ryzer's back! And he's working with Blythe!? This can't be good at all. And it looks like Goku and Turles are up for the first fight. And what's up with this secret weapon stuff? If you don't think you know, you'll find out soon enough. Unfortunately for Turles, however, even if he does win against Goku, he'll be sent back to Hell, same for everyone else Blythe brought back. So it's pretty much a lose-lose situation for everyone Blythe brought back, except for Ryzer apparently. But what will happen to Goku and the others if they win? You'll see. Anyways, I have a new poll up for who you guys think should fight after Goku and Turles, so feel free to check it out if you want. Until the next chapter guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

"This is too easy, should I transform into a Super Saiyan 2 to make things more interesting?" Goku said as he stood a few feet in front of Turles, who was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form breathing heavily and on his knees.

He looked up at Goku with a cold glare. "No way, I can still take you, you're not that strong." He growled at Goku.

Goku, still in his Super Saiyan 3 form, smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure? I've only used about 20 percent of my power so far."

Turles stared at Goku in shock. "20 percent?! You're... You're bluffing!"

Goku shook his head slowly. "Nope. Sorry Turles but this isn't a bluff." He turned his head to the side slightly. "I could drop it down to 15 percent, or 10, or even less."

Turles clenched his teeth and growled in his throat. "No! I can take you on no matter how strong you are!"

Goku tsked. "It's your funeral."

Goku powered up a little before charging Turles with clenched fists. Turles, who was determined to win this fight no matter what, gritted his teeth and charged back at Goku. But once Turles started to throw a punch at Goku, Goku saw it coming, ducked, and punched Turles right in the stomach as Turles' fist flew over his head. Turles was caught off guard by the attack and fell backward a little, some blood flying from his mouth. But he caught himself before he slammed into another icy wall and charged at Goku again.

Goku, however, stayed still and waited as Turles got closer, watching his movements carefully. Once Turles was close enough, he threw a clenched fist at Goku, aiming for Goku's face, but Goku saw it coming and ducked down again to dodge it. Goku then swung his legs around and kicked Turles' legs out from under him before swing his legs out from under him and kicking Turles in the chin with both of his feet. Turles stumbled backward from the force again, but he still managed to catch himself before slamming into an icy wall. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly before charging Goku once again.

_"This guy just won't quit will he?"_ Goku thought to himself as he watched Turles get closer and closer to him. Once Turles was close enough, he started throwing kicks and punches at Goku mercilessly. But Goku, seeing every single attack before it happened, easily dodged and blocked his attacks with ease. _"I guess this fight's gonna go on longer than I thought if we keep fighting like this. Maybe I should power up some more to finish him off for good."_ Goku thought again while easily dodging Turles' attacks.

Eventually Turles got frustrated and put an open hand in front of Goku and fired a large and powerful beam of purple energy at Goku from the palm of his hand, a move he called Pulse Drive. The purple beam, which was big enough to be an energy wave, engulfed Goku's body, blocking Turles' view of him, which made Turles think Goku had gotten hurt, especially at such close range. Once he stopped firing the energy beam, however, Goku floated in midair in front of Turles, completely unharmed, the ground where he was standing was gone and the wall of ice behind him collapsed to the ground. He was a little farther back from where he was earlier and some of his clothes were ripped, but he didn't have a single scratch on him!

_"What..? But... how is that even possible!?"_ Turles thought to himself in irritation.

Goku lifted an eyebrow at Turles. "Are you sure you don't want me to lower my power a little?" Goku asked Turles again.

Turles growled in his throat again. "I already told you no! Don't ask again got it?!" Turles snapped at Goku.

Goku sighed slowly. "If that's what you want then fine, I was just trying to make it a fair fight." He looked up at Turles. "You should just know that you'll be going back to Hell sooner than you expected."

Turles gritted his teeth. "Shut up!" He yelled before powering up and charging Goku again.

Goku tilted his head down a little, glaring at Turles. _"Have it your way."_ Goku thought before powering up even more and charging back at Turles.

This time, when Turles threw a punch at Goku, Goku caught Turles' fist in his hand and swung Turles around to the his other side before letting Turles go flying upward. Turles slammed into a wall of ice several feet away, making him wince in pain. Several large chunks of ice fell from the wall around him and onto the icy ground far below, all the chunks of ice breaking into a million small pieces. Turles slowly broke out of the icy wall and flew back towards Goku, who was now floating in midair a few feet in front of him, breathing heavily. Most of his armor was broken, he had several scratches on his face, neck, chest, arms, stomach, and legs that were oozing blood, some blood dripped from his lower lip from his mouth too, and he was exhausted.

Goku watched Turles with his arms crossed over his chest. "I guess there's no point in dragging this fight out any longer is there?" Goku asked Turles. Turles clenched his teeth and glared at Goku, still breathing heavily to catch his breath, but he didn't say anything. Goku shrugged and put an open hand in front of him, his palm facing Turles as he charged a light blue energy ball in the palm of his hand.

Before he could fire it, however, the area around them started to shake violently, making the ice around them crack. The wall of ice behind Turles had several large cracks in it that grew bigger and longer until the whole thing broke open. Dozens of large chunks of ice flew everywhere, Goku and Turles actually had to dodge a few, and crashed into some of the walls of ice and icy ground. The impact from the chunks of ice made those walls crack into several chunks of ice and the ground crack where the chunks of ice landed. Once everything finally settled down and Goku could think straight again, he looked at the wall of ice that broke apart to see not a wall of ice, but instead a gigantic tree that had hundreds, if not thousands, of dark pink, round, spiky fruit hanging from the branches.

Goku stared at the large tree with wide eyes. "What... What is that!?"He asked in shock.

Turles, who stood on a thick branch in the tree next to a few of the strange-looking fruit, smiled at Goku and chuckled slightly. "I'm surprised you don't remember, this tree was the reason why you killed me." Turles told Goku as he looked at one of the large fruit.

Goku lifted an eyebrow at Turles. "It was?" He asked. _"Something about it does seem familiar..."_ He thought to himself.

Turles laughed loudly. "You have such a poor memory!" He looked down at Goku with a smirk as he pulled the large fruit he was looking at off the branch. "Allow me to refresh your memory."

Goku's eyes widened when he examined the fruit in Turles' hand, the memory of this tree coming back to him. _"Now I remember! That tree almost sucked all the life out of Earth just to make that fruit Turles is holding."_ Goku clenched his fists tightly._ "If he eats that fruit, then he'll grow stronger. I won't let him use something like that to grow stronger!"_

He powered up and charged at Turles. But before Goku could reach Turles, Turles took a huge bite from the fruit and his power immediately skyrocketed once he swallowed the mouthful. Turles looked at Goku, who had stopped in his tracks, and grinned confidently, Turles' power had been restored but he was even stronger too.

"Alright Goku, let's see how well you do against me now." Turles told Goku, dropping the fruit in his hand, before powering up and charging Goku.

Goku gritted his teeth. _"Guess I have no choice."_ He thought to himself before powering up as well and charging back at Turles with clenched fists.

* * *

**A/N: Well this has gotten interesting. Now Goku's got to deal with the Tree of Might, hopefully Turles won't eat too many of those fruit, but you never know what might happen. Also, with the lifting an eyebrow thing, I know a Super Saiyan 3 doesn't really have eyebrows, but I didn't really know what else to put, that's why I put that in case any of you were wondering. The next chapter will continue the fight of Goku and Turles, and so will the next, and next, etc. until we reach the end of the fight. So yeah. Until the next chapter guys! **


	30. Chapter 30

Both Turles and Goku met each other with a powerful punch, their fists hitting each other and making energy and electricity surge around them. They were both completely matched in their power levels, even though Turles was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Goku clenched his teeth and pulled his fist back before swinging an outstretched leg at Turles, but Turles blocked it with his arm before it hit him in the side. He countered by swinging his leg out from under him and landing a kick to Goku's stomach. Goku fell backward a couple of feet from the force, which actually surprised him, but he quickly caught himself and flew back towards Turles again. Turles smirked and charge back at Goku.

They both met each other with a punch to each other's cheek, making them stop for a second from the force of the hit. But they quickly recovered both pulled away from each other at the same time before charging back at each other and pursuing in hand-to-hand combat, some of their attacks hit, but most of them missed. After attacking, dodging, and getting hit several times, Goku eventually caught both of Turles' fists in his hands and pulled Turles closer to head butt Turles in the forehead, letting go of his fists at the last second. Turles flew backward a little from the hit, and when he stopped flying backwards, he looked up at Goku, but his vision was blurry and he couldn't see Goku, or anything else, very clearly.

Goku took the opening and powered up some more, boosting his power to about 30 percent, before charging Turles, landing several punches at Turles' stomach mercilessly while Turles was recovering from the last blow. Once Turles' vision returned to normal and after taking several hits from Goku, however, he blocked Goku's attacks with his arms before throwing a kick at Goku, hitting Goku's side with his leg. Goku got caught off guard and fell sideways a little from the force, but he quickly recovered and looked back at Turles with clenched teeth. This fight was taking way longer than he had wanted, he probably shouldn't have gone so easy on Turles at the start of the fight… But it was too late to change that, the past was the past, and Goku couldn't change that. Unless he had a time machine like Trunks used to.

Goku put his open hands out in front of him, both connecting at the wrists and his fingers were curled slightly, before pulling them back by his side. "Ka… Me…" He started as he pulled his hands to his side, turning his upper body slightly. "Ha… Me…" A ball of light blue energy formed between his hands and got bigger and bigger with every passing second. He paused for a moment, letting the energy blast get a little bigger and stronger. "Ha!" He yelled as he thrust his hands forward, both still connecting at the wrists and fingers curled slightly, as a large light blue energy wave exploded from his hands and shot towards Turles.

Turles quickly put up a block with his arms in front of him right before the Kamehameha wave crashed into him, it was just barely enough to stop it. The Kamehameha wave almost broke through his block as it pushed him back several feet, some small pieces of his armor breaking off as he struggled to keep the block up. Once Goku finally stopped firing the Kamehameha wave, Turles looked at Goku from over his arms, which were smoking from the impact they had with the Kamehameha wave. Turles immediately dropped his block and charged at Goku with clenched fists. Goku clenched his teeth tightly and growled in his throat before charging back at Turles, his fists clenched as well.

Once they were close enough to each other to attack, Goku landed a punch to Turles' cheek, pushing him back slightly. The two of them suddenly disappeared in thin air, using their speed, and reappeared several feet away in midair when Turles landed a punch to Goku's stomach. They disappeared again for a split second before appearing several feet above where they were last when Goku kicked Turles in the stomach. They disappeared once again and reappeared in a different location when Goku stopped Turles' leg from hitting him in the side with his arm. Instead of disappearing again, however, Goku, now holding onto Turles' leg with his arm, tilted his body sideways slightly to bring his leg up and kicked Turles in the stomach again. He let go of Turles' leg at the last second, letting Turles go flying from the force of the hit, and threw a light blue energy blast at Turles. Once the energy blast hit Turles, it exploded on contact and sped him up as he flew backward.

Turles crashed into a wall of ice again, some small pieces of ice falling around him to the icy ground far below, he winced in pain and looked up at Goku with a cold glare before breaking out of the wall of ice and slowly flying over to Goku. Goku watched Turles as he flew closer to him. Goku really wanted to end this fight now and get this whole thing over with, especially if what Quorrin told him about Kiela was true. But Turles wasn't going to go down very easily, especially with that tree. Goku glanced at the gigantic tree that stood several yards away from the corner of his eye. Maybe if he got Turles far enough from the tree, he could use Instant Transmission to come back to the tree and destroy it with a Kamehameha wave. He blinked and looked back at Turles who floated just a couple of feet in front of him, he wasn't all that sure if Turles would fall for his little plan.

_"Guess there's only one way to find out."_ He thought to himself.

He powered up a little bit before throwing a light blue energy blast at Turles. Turles saw the energy blast coming and immediately put up a block with his  
arms, the energy blast exploding in a cloud of smoke once it hit his arms. When he looked around for Goku once the smoke cleared, however, Goku was already flying away from him, almost half a mile away from Turles. Turles growled in his throat and powered up before flying after Goku. Goku, sensing Turles' energy closing in on him, looked back over his shoulder as Turles slowly started to catch up to him.

_"That's it, just a little more."_ Goku thought as he looked up ahead again and sped up slightly.

Once they were about a mile and a half away from the tree, Goku placed his middle and index fingers on his forehead and concentrated hard. Since that tree had to absorb the energy around it to produce that fruit, it was giving off a ton of energy. After concentrating for just a couple of seconds, Goku disappeared in thin air and reappeared in front of the giant tree not a second later. He looked up at the gigantic tree as he stood on one of the massive roots that stuck out of the icy ground, dropping his hand to his side.

_"Here we go."_ He thought as he got ready to use a Kamehameha wave. "Ka, me, ha, me, h-" He started.

But before he could use the Kamehameha, someone's feet slammed into his side from the side, catching him off guard and making him stumble sideways on the root. He gritted his teeth and looked up to see Turles standing on the tree root where Goku was standing a few seconds ago with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You didn't really think I'd leave the Tree of Might just like that did you?" He asked Goku with a confident smirk on his face.

Goku growled in his throat. _"Guess that wasn't such a good idea after all… Looks like I'll have to just kill him first. I'll have to worry about this Tree of Might later."_ Goku thought.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got this chapter up. Sorry for the long wait guys, really. The computer crashed and a lot more things came up. I was hoping to get a second chapter up, but I won't have time to do that. Anyways, it looks like Goku has no other choice but to fight Turles. And why's he worried about Kiela? Is something wrong with her? You guys will find out eventually. It might surprise you. And there's another surprise in the next chapter, I think you guys will be a little shocked. I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise! Until then guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

Goku quickly powered up, boosting his power up to 35 percent, before running towards Turles. He really wanted to end this fight as soon as he could and help Kiela and the others, but it seemed that Turles and Blythe wanted to drag it out as long as possible. Goku, however, wasn't gonna let that happen so easily. Turles widened his stance slightly and braced himself as he watched Goku get closer. Once Goku was a few feet away, Turles kicked off the root and lunged at Goku with a clenched fist, landing a punch to Goku's face right between the eyes. Goku, however, wasn't affected at all, he didn't even lose his balance in the slightest, and threw a punch back at Turles, hitting Turles right in the stomach. Turles was flown back from the force and crashed into a nearby ice wall, chunks of ice falling down all around him. He winced in pain before slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Goku with a scowl.

_"He must've powered up again…"_ Turles thought to himself. _"But I can't let him win… Not if I want to see her again…"_ He jerked his arms free from the wall  
of ice and pulled his legs out before slowly flying back to the tree where Goku was waiting. Goku was standing on the same tree root as before with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Turles.

"Ready to give up yet?" Goku asked Turles, he sounded a little bored now.

Turles landed on a tree root a few feet away from Goku and raised one of his clenched fists up to his waist-level. "Not a chance." Turles growled.

Goku sighed slowly, tilting his head down slightly. "Suit yourself."

Goku looked back at Turles and uncrossed his arms, clenching his fists tightly, before kicking off the tree root and flying towards Turles. Turles gritted his  
teeth and braced himself as Goku approached him, but something above him caught his eye and made him look up. Just a few feet above him, a large fruit hung from one of the large branches, this one bigger than the others around it.

His eyes widened. _"That's it! I can eat that one now that it's ripe!"_ He thought.

But before he could go to grab it, Goku flew right up to him and landed a kick to his stomach, catching him off guard. But Goku didn't stop there, he landed several kicks and punches to Turles' face and stomach mercilessly. Turles tried to block, but Goku was too fast for him. Goku eventually stopped the onslaught of attacks, but only long enough for him to fold his hands into a large fist over his head before bringing it down on top of Turles' head. Turles fell onto some of the tree's roots, breaking them in two as he fell through them, and nearly crashed into the icy ground far below. Luckily for him, he managed to catch himself before he hit the ground.

Turles shook his aching head a few times, a hand on his forehead where Goku had hit him as blood started to drip from his forehead and down his face, and looked back up at Goku with a glare. Goku floated in midair high above Turles, watching him carefully, the fruit Turles needed was right behind Goku. He was acting like a guard dog! But that was probably what he was going for… Turles growled in his throat in frustration. If only he could get Goku away from that fruit without getting himself killed. Goku would be in trouble if he could just eat that fruit.

Turles slowly shook his head, he would have to figure something out while fighting. Assuming he didn't get killed first… He powered up as much as he could, which wasn't a lot, before flying up to meet Goku, stopping in midair a few feet in front of Goku. Goku watched Turles with a serious expression, but there was a trace of boredom in his eyes.

"Tired?" Goku asked Turles. Turles, who was breathing heavily, didn't answer, he just glared daggers at Goku. Goku shrugged. "Sorry for asking." He blinked at looked back at Turles. "It's not my fault you chose the path of evil Turles. If you had just chosen the path of good then you wouldn't have to be going through all this."

Turles tightened his clenched fist, his fingernails digging into the skin on his palms and making his hands bleed a little. "Shut up! Who are you to tell me how I should live my life!? It's _my_ life and _I'll_ do whatever I want with it!" Turles snapped at Goku.

Goku sighed slowly and shrugged again. "I'm just saying. If you had just changed to good instead of staying evil then it would be easier for the both of us."

Turles tsked. "I don't care about your preaching, I'm not about to change my life just because you want me to."

Goku lifted an eyebrow. "Why not? You can't be doing all this just for revenge can you? Or is that how villains like you work?"

Turles growled in anguish. "This isn't just for me! I'm not doing all this just to get my revenge on you, I'm also doing this to bring Celeria back from the dead!"

Goku blinked and lifted an eyebrow. "Celeria? Who's that?"

Turles clenched his teeth and fists tightly. _"Darn it! He wasn't supposed to know about her!" _He thought. He blinked and unclenched  
his fists slightly. _"Wait a minute… I might be able to use this to my advantage."_ He grinned slyly. _"Yes, I'll use it as a distraction. Don't  
worry Celeria, I'll bring you back."_ He looked back at Goku. He _really_ didn't want to tell Goku about her, but if it meant getting closer to reviving her then he was willing to do it. "She's… my girlfriend…"

Goku blinked and stared at Turles in shock. "Your what!?" Goku said.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, Turles has a girlfriend?! That's a surprise... In case you guys don't already know, Celeria isn't my character, she's actually Maijin Candy's fanfictional character, she asked me to put her in my book, so here you go Majin Candy. Also, two things, first of all, I posted a picture of Quorrin up on the Facebook page. Second of all, I'm thinking about making a fanfictional story about Quorrin, but I don't know yet. Anyways, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	32. Chapter 32

"How do you have a girlfriend!? You've been dead for years!" Goku said in shock.

Turles tsked. "Are you really that stupid Goku? There are more than just you, your sister, and those other two Saiyans that know Instant Transmission." Turles told Goku, slowly inching closer to the large fruit. "Celeria just used her Instant Transmission technique to visit me while I was dead." "But you said she was dead." Goku pointed out.

Turles clenched his fists tightly. "I know I said that! She _is_ dead, and that just killed me when I found out." Turles looked down slightly, unclenching his fists. "And it was even worse for me when I found out she would be training in Other World while I was stuck down in Hell."

Goku blinked. _"Well if you were good like this Celeria girl then you would've been able to go to Other World with her…"_ He thought to himself.

After a moment of silence, Turles back at Goku with a slight glare and clenched fists. "Now do you see why I have to win this fight? I _have_ to bring her back no matter what the cost!" He was just a few feet away from the fruit now.

Goku flew a few inches forward. "But there's another way!" He told Turles.

Turles growled in irritation. "No there's not! Stop trying to change my mind because that's not going to happen no matter what! I _will_ bring Celeria back once I kill you and the rest of your pathetic friends are dealt with!" Turles snapped.

"But Turles-"

"Enough already!" Turles stopped Goku in midsentence. Turles wrapped his hand around the large fruit that was hanging on the branch a foot or two away from him and jerked it off the branch. "It's time for you to die!" Before Goku could react, Turles sank his teeth into the large fruit and swallowed the mouthful of fruit after chewing for a few seconds.

Goku gritted his teeth. _"Not again!"_ He thought.

Turles' power increased dramatically once he swallowed the fruit. His power was restored once again and he gained a little more power. It wasn't as much as he was hoping for, but it would have to do until another fruit ripened.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, shorter chapter this time, this one's pretty much just Turles telling Goku about Celeria while he gets to the fruit hanging from the branch. The next chapter will be a little longer and it will also be the ending for the fight against Goku and Turles. Yes, I know that was fast, some of the fights will be short, and others will be a little longer. Also, just a heads up, there's a new poll up on my profile page about a new story I might do, but it's mostly up to you guys if you want me to make a story about it, so feel free to check it out if you want. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, so until then guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

Turles powered up before diving towards Goku with clenched fists. Goku clenched his teeth and growled in his throat a little before flying back towards Turles. They both clashed against each other when Turles threw a punch at Goku and Goku blocked it with his arm. Turles threw his other fist at Goku, aiming for his face, but Goku caught it in his other hand before it could hit him, not even flinching at it. Turles growled in frustration, glaring at Goku coldly right in the eyes, and swung his leg around to kick Goku in the side. But Goku saw the attack coming and blocked it by bending his leg upward a little.

Before Turles could attack again, however, Goku, still holding onto Turles' fists, pulled Turles closer to head butt him right on the forehead. Turles was jerked backwards from the force, but Goku was still holding his fists so he didn't fall back very far. After head butting Turles, Goku released Turles' fists and landed a kick to his stomach, sending him flying backwards. Turles flew back several yards before catching himself a few feet in front of a wall of ice.  
Instead of waiting for Turles to come to him, however, Goku powered up, boosting his power to _55 percent, _which was much more than enough to kill Turles, and charged at Turles.

He was done playing around, he was going to finish Turles off here and now. He couldn't change Turles' mind on how he lived his life, but that was Turles'  
choice. If Turles was good, then there would be a chance for him to see this Celeria girl again. Once Goku was close enough, he threw several kicks and punches at Turles mercilessly, hitting Turles mostly in the stomach and sometimes the face. Turles, who was getting pushed back into the wall of ice from all the attacks, was powerless against Goku at this level, blood flew out of his mouth nearly every time Goku hit him. After hitting Turles countless times, Goku grabbed Turles' wrists and spun him around once before letting him go, letting him go flying towards the Tree of Might that was behind them.

Turles' back slammed into the Tree of Might's thick trunk, making him wince in pain and blood fly out of his mouth. He slid down to one of the Tree of Might's large roots and sat there for a moment in pain, his back leaning against the tree's trunk, before slowly looking up at Goku, cringing a little from the pain the simple movement caused. His vision was starting to get blurry and he was exhausted, he knew he couldn't keep fighting Goku like this much longer. Even if he could eat one of the fruit on the Tree of Might, he wouldn't stand a chance against Goku at that level of power. He had no idea Goku was that strong though! He couldn't even move his arms or legs, and his whole body ached horribly, so even if there was a ripe fruit somewhere on the tree he wouldn't be able to get to it.

He sighed slowly, tilting his head down sadly. "I'm sorry Celeria, I couldn't bring you back…" He said to himself quietly. He _really_ wanted to see her again, but judging by the way things were going, that wasn't going to happen.

Goku, who was floating in midair high above Turles, watched Turles with a serious expression, but there was a trace of sympathy on his face. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Turles. If you had just listened to me then you would've been able to bring your girlfriend back with the Dragon Balls." He said, but Turles couldn't hear him. Goku put his hands, both connecting at the wrists and fingers curled slightly, close to his side. "Ka, me…" He started, concentrating his energy. "He, me…" A ball of light blue energy formed between his hands and grew bigger with every passing second. He paused for a few seconds, letting the energy ball grow bigger and stronger. "Ha!" He yelled after a moment of waiting as he thrust his hands forward.

The large Kamehameha wave shot straight for Turles and the Tree of Might. Turles looked up and watched the large Kamehameha wave in horror as it got closer and closer to him. Everything around him seemed to freeze and grow quiet right before the Kamehameha wave hit him as he stared at the energy wave. He closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head down, his eyebrows arched downward.

_"It's over…"_ He thought. Everything started moving again once he thought that and the energy wave crashed into him and the Tree of Might. "I'm sorry Celeria! Please forgive me for failing you!" Turles cried out before disappearing in the energy blast, the Tree of Might disappearing behind him as well.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the ****_really_**** long wait for this chapter guys. I was hoping to get it up ****_much_**** sooner than this... I might be able to post a second chapter today to make up for it. Anyways, the fight with Turles and Goku is over and Goku is the victor! But poor Turles, he only wanted to bring Celeria back from the dead... I wonder if she would approve of how he would've done it though... Question is, what will happen to Goku now? You'll see in the next chapter, and I think you'll be a little shocked. Until then guys! Also, just to let you guys know, there is a page on Facebook I like called Gohan, it's a really good page and I think you guys would like it.**


	34. Chapter 34

Goku watched as Turles and the Tree of Might disappeared in his Kamehameha wave. It was finally over. He exhaled slowly, transforming back to his normal state, and descended towards the icy ground. Once his foot touched the ground, however, the whole area shook violently, knocking Goku off his feet and onto the freezing cold ground, and started to change. The ice seemed to melt away, the walls of ice disappearing as well, and the large craters in the ground disappeared in an instant. After the area finally stopped shaking, it was no longer an icy wasteland, but instead the same large white room he was in before he and Turles fought. He looked around in confusion.

"What just happened? One second I was freezing my tail off, and the next I'm back in this room!" He said to himself, his words echoing in the large room. He clenched his teeth and fists tightly and growled in his throat. _"I don't have time for more of Blythe's games, I need to get to Gohan and the others!" _He thought to himself in frustration.

After a few minutes of silence, however, six bright lights shone behind him. He turned around to see what was causing them, he had to cover his eyes though since the lights were so bright. Six large doorways made of light stood behind him. He walked closer to them with a puzzled expression, his eyes adjusting to the light, and examined each of the doorways. Each one had strange markings in the middle of them, a different marking on each door, but Goku had no idea what they meant. Maybe they were names? Or places maybe?

Goku sighed in frustration. "Great, more puzzles…" He mumbled under his breath. This place was _really_ getting on his nerves, big time. He looked at each door in turn. _"Guess I'll have to just pick one and see what happens."_ He thought.

He looked at each one again before walking towards the door to the far right. Once he stepped through, a brisk breeze blew against him, whipping his hair and torn clothes back and giving him a slight chill as light engulfed him. After a second or two of that, he appeared in another large white room. He put his hands on his hips and looked around.

"What the heck is wrong with this place!? I was just here!" He growled to himself. But he wasn't alone this time, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked in that direction to see Frieza and Quorrin fighting each other, but their forms were slightly see-through. His eyes widened and he ran over to Quorrin. "Quorrin, I'm here to help!" He said, stopping next to Quorrin. But it looked like she didn't hear him, in fact, she didn't even acknowledge he was there! He lifted an eyebrow. "Quorrin?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, since she was standing still next to him, but his hand passed right through her. His eyes widened and he looked at his hand in complete shock. "What in the world..?" He asked. He looked up at Frieza and Quorrin as Frieza threw a punch at Quorrin. Quorrin saw the attack coming and jumped back to dodge it, her whole body passing right through Goku. Goku jumped in shock and felt his chest and stomach, they were solid to him. "What just happened!?" He exclaimed.

Frieza's mouth opened wide, he was probably yelling, but Goku couldn't hear him, before he charged towards Quorrin, also passing through Goku. Goku, still a little shocked from what just happened, turned around to watch as Frieza and Quorrin continued to fight each other. He gulped as he started to realize one of the many truths about this place, he couldn't help anyone in their fight. All he could do was watch and hope his friends and family won.

* * *

**A/N: Huh... this could be a problem... A ****_big_**** one... Well I couldn't this chapter up yesterday, but since I typed most of it yesterday, I managed to get it up today. Hooray! Also I have a new poll up for the next fight, the fight after Goku and Turles has been chosen and it's time to choose the next one, so you guys are more than welcome on voting on the fight you want to see next if you want. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, so until then guys!**


	35. Chapter 35

"What!? Goku defeated Turles!? How did that happen!?" Blythe exclaimed in disbelief as she shot up out of her chair and onto her feet. "That wasn't supposed to happen! The Tree of Might was supposed to increase Turles' power so he could defeat Goku without a problem! This is outrageous!"

Ryzer looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down sweetheart, we'll take Goku and his friends down before too long, I'm sure of it." Ryzer told her.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You better be right." She looked back at the screen that was showing the fight between Goku and Turles, it was empty now. "I need these Saiyans gone, I don't want them meddling with our plans or repopulating the universe with more of their disgusting race." She sighed slowly and plopped back down in her chair. The screen she and Ryzer were watching disappeared and the wall was filled with the other six screens. "Luckily for us, Turles was one of the weaker warriors I brought back, so hopefully the other will do better than him."

Ryzer, still standing next to Blythe's chair, examined each of the frozen screens. "I'm sure they will."

Blythe tapped her index finger on the side of her head as she looked at each of the six screens in turn. "Who should we watch next..?" She looked up at Ryzer. "Who do you think would kill a Saiyan this time?"

Ryzer looked down at her for a second before looking back up at the screens, examining each frozen scene carefully. He pointed at one in the middle. "Why not this one? I'm sure Android 13 will take care of that Saiyan no problem." Ryzer said.

Blythe blinked and looked at the screen showing Tuubahan and Android 13. "You think so?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, also, it should be an interesting fight."

Blythe thought for a moment. "True…" After a minute or two of thinking, she smiled. "Alright, Tuubahan and Android 13 it is. Let's see if Android 13 can do a better job than Turles did." The screen showing Tuubahan's and 13's frozen figures expanded, taking up the whole wall. "Let's see if this Tuubahan will be the first 'good' Saiyan to die." Blythe said before the images on screen started to move.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a pretty short chapter, but at least you now know what Blythe's reaction was to the last fight. There will be plenty more action in the following chapters so don't worry about there being a lot of talking instead of fighting. Just to remind you guys, Tuubahan is ****_not_**** my fanfictional character, he is my little brother's. Also, the new poll is up for the next fight after Tuubahan and 13 so check it out if you want. And, just a little spoiler here, one of the Saiyans on the good side does, in fact, die, but you'll have to wait to find out who. I'll post the next chapter soon so until then guys!**


	36. Chapter 36

13 caught Tuubahan's fist in his hand as Tuubahan threw a punch at him. 13 grabbed onto Tuubahan's wrist with his other hand and swung him around once before letting him go flying towards the ocean. Tuubahan quickly caught himself before hitting the water, floating about a foot above the water's surface as the surface rippled below him. He looked at 13 with a glare, his teeth clenched, before powering up and flying towards13. 13 grinned and clenched his fists tightly before diving towards Tuubahan.

Before they got close enough to physically attack each other, however, Tuubahan threw a dark blue energy at 13. 13 stopped in his tracks and put up a block with his arms before the energy blast hit him, exploding in a cloud of dark smoke once it hit 13's arms. When 13 dropped his arms, Tuubahan was right in front of him. Before 13 could do anything, Tuubahan spun around and hit 13 in the side of 13's head with his heel. 13 flew sideways several yards before catching himself in front of a large mountain, floating inches away from a cliff face. 13 growled in irritation before backing up so his feet would touch the cliff face and kicked off to charge at Tuubahan at full speed.

Tuubahan tsked before charging back towards 13, but he didn't try the same technique again, 13 was probably too smart to fall for that twice in a row. They both met each other when 13 caught Tuubahan's fists in his hands above their heads. They both glared at each other dead in the eyes as they tried to push each other back. After a few seconds of that, Tuubahan pulled 13 down and brought his leg up to knee 13 in the chin, now he was holding 13's wrists as 13's head jerked up from the force of the hit. Before 13 had time to recover, Tuubahan let go of 13's wrists so he could spin around and kick 13 in the side with his heel, throwing a dark blue energy blast at 13 as 13 went flying. The energy blast hit 13 in the stomach and exploded on contact, increasing his speed even more before he crashed into the ocean, making a huge splash.

Tuubahan flew over where 13 had crashed into the water as millions of tiny water droplets fell to the ocean all around him. He scanned the water's choppy  
surface as he floated above the surface, looking for any sign of 13. After a few seconds of looking, a faint red glow from underwater caught Tuubahan's eye. Tuubahan peered into the dark water curiously, being a little cautious as he approached the area over where the red glow was coming from. When he was a foot or two away from where the glow was coming from, however, a large red ball of energy exploded from the water's surface and shot into the sky right in front of Tuubahan, making him stop dead in his tracks. He watched the large energy blast with wide eyes as it disappeared into the blue sky. He gritted his teeth and looked down at the water's choppy surface again.

_"That was a little too close. A little closer and I would've been dragged out into space."_ He thought. He paused and blinked. _"If this place has a space that is…"_

"I'm sorry, did that surprise ya?" 13's sarcastic voice sounded behind Tuubahan.

Tuubahan quickly turned around and faced 13 with clenched fists. Tuubahan smirked at 13 slightly. "To tell you the truth, a little, yeah. But not enough to throw me off my game." Tuubahan replied.

13 chuckled, tilting his head down slightly. "Is that so?" He looked back up at Tuubahan with a grin. "Let's see if yer tellin' the truth or not."

Before Tuubahan could reply, 13 started firing hundreds of red energy blasts at Tuubahan. Tuubahan immediately put his arms up as a block before the energy blasts hit him, creating a dark cloud of smoke that grew bigger every time an energy blast hit him. He clenched his teeth tightly as he got pushed back from all the energy blasts. It didn't look like 13 was going to stop his attack anytime soon if Tuubahan didn't do anything.

* * *

**A/N: Well it looks like things are gonna be interesting with this fight. Since Tuubahan is my little brother's fanfictional character and not a character I'm all that familiar with, I had a hard time putting the fight between Tuubahan and 13 together. Also, I'm working on another fanfictional story while working on this one, I'm sure when I'll get it up though. Anyways, there will definitely be more action in the next chapter and I'll post it as soon as I can, so until then guys!**


	37. Chapter 37

Tuubahan quickly powered up before charging towards 13, flying right through the endless barrage of red energy blasts. Tuubahan dodged every energy blast that came his way as he flew towards 13 before he finally stopped right in front of 13. Tuubahan threw a punch at 13, aiming for 13's face, but 13 immediately stopped firing energy blasts and put up a block with his arms once he saw Tuubahan attacking him. Once Tuubahan's fist hit 13's arms, 13 pushed his arms out, deflecting Tuubahan's attack, before 13 flipped backwards and kicked Tuubahan in the chin with his foot. Tuubahan's head jerked up from the force, some saliva flying out of his open mouth, but he quickly recovered and used the momentum of 13's attack to his advantage. He flipped backward and kicked 13 in the chin like 13 had done, but when Tuubahan straightened out, he uppercutted 13 and sent 13 flying back even further.

13 caught himself after flying back a little and growled in frustration, glaring daggers at Tuubahan. Tuubahan clenched his fists tightly, charging up energy in his closed fists, before throwing his arms out in front of him over and over again, throwing several dark blue energy blasts at 13. 13 gritted his teeth as he watched all the energy blasts as they flew towards him before yelling loudly and charging towards them. Every time he came to an energy blast, he easily cut it in half with the side of his hand, making the two halves of the energy blast explode in clouds of dark smoke around him. 13 quickly made his way through the barrage of energy blasts like that and was just a few feet away from Tuubahan in a matter of seconds.

Tuubahan immediately stopped throwing energy blasts at 13 as 13 got closer and clenched his teeth and fists tightly before powering up a little and diving towards 13. They both engaged in hand-to-hand combat once they were close enough to each other. They both threw kicks and punches at each other mercilessly, both of them dodging, deflecting, or blocking each other's attacks when they saw an attack coming. Eventually, they both brought their fists back and threw a punch at each other at the exact same time, both of them hitting each other in the face right between the eyes. They both jerked back from each other's attack and winced in pain a little when they stopped themselves from falling back very far. But that didn't stop them from continuing the fight.

Once they recovered, they both glared at each other, both of them thinking the exact same thing, and clenched their fist close to their side before thrusting an open hand forward and firing an energy wave at each other. Tuubahan's dark blue energy wave crashed into 13's dark red energy wave and they both pushed against each other violently. Tuubahan and 13 yelled loudly as they put more energy into their attacks until both of the energy waves exploded from pushing against power that was equal to its own. Tuubahan and 13, who were at a dangerously close range when they fired their energy waves, were flown back from the force of the massive explosion. 13 fell into the ocean's choppy waters far below where they were fighting and Tuubahan crashed into the ground on an island a few hundred yards away from where he and 13 were fighting. He winced in pain as he laid there for a few seconds.

"Okay… that hurt…" He said painfully.

He slowly sat up and shook his aching head and looked around. Dust was everywhere around him from where he crashed into the ground, but 13 was no sign of 13 anywhere. He stood up and dusted himself off the best he could, which wasn't very good, and now that he had time to look, he didn't look all that good… His clothes, which were completely covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, were torn pretty badly, and he had cuts and bruises everywhere, most of the cuts oozed bright red blood. His body ached horribly, but he couldn't focus on that right now, his fight 13 13 was far from over. He cracked his knuckles as he looked out over the ocean, the choppy surface slowly starting to settle.

_"Come on 13, I know you're out there."_ Tuubahan thought as he stood close to the edge of a cliff on the island, the water crashing against the cliff face and rocks far below.

He wasn't going to fly over the ocean's surface again, 13 might throw some of his dark red energy blasts at him like last time. But when he didn't see 13 after a few seconds, he sighed slowly. He would just have to flush 13 out if 13 wasn't going to show himself. Tuubahan placed an open hand in front of him, aiming for the ocean, and paused for a moment, waiting to see if 13 would show himself, before firing a barrage of dark blue energy blasts at the ocean. The energy blasts crashed into the ocean and shot through the water until they hit something, making large explosions underwater and causing a ton of water to shoot up into the air.

After a few explosions, 13 burst out of the water at least a hundred feet away from Tuubahan and floated high above the ocean's surface, but once 13 saw Tuubahan, he clenched his teeth and growled in his throat before diving towards Tuubahan. Tuubahan stopped firing energy blasts once he saw 13 fly out of the water and clenched his fists close to his sides as he looked at 13 before flying up to meet 13 in midair.

13 threw a kick at Tuubahan, but Tuubahan blocked it with his arm just in time to stop it from hitting his head. Tuubahan pushed 13's leg away and swung his leg back at 13, but 13 grabbed Tuubahan's ankle before Tuubahan's leg hit him in the side. 13 swung Tuubahan around and around before letting him go flying towards one of the large mountains on a large island a few hundred feet away from them. Tuubahan managed to stop himself before hitting the side of the mountain and immediately flew back towards 13, not tired in the slightest.

He just hoped he didn't get tired anytime soon, that would give 13 a big advantage. Hopefully, 13 was getting a little tired, but not too much or that wouldn't be much of a fight anymore. 13 gritted his teeth when he saw Tuubahan flying towards him and powered up a little more before flying back towards Tuubahan. Both of them were ready to attack with everything they had.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think of this fight so far? Hopefully I did okay with it, I say that because, like I said, I'm not all that familiar with Tuubahan so it was a little harder to put this fight together. Anyway, things are gonna get a little more intense after the next chapter, you'll find out why soon so don't worry. Also, just another spoiler for fun, you don't have to read this if you want to wait until it happens, but there's not only one person on Goku's side who's going to die, but two. But you won't find out who that second person is until a chapter or two after the first person gets killed. Don't worry though, unless I get killed or kidnapped or something, you'll find out who they are, and you might be a little shocked. Until the next chapter guys!**


End file.
